


The wolf and the demon

by Melodyroseblack



Category: Hakuouki, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossdressing, Demon Sex, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, Scary Sannan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyroseblack/pseuds/Melodyroseblack
Summary: A girl from from our world ends up in the past in an au crossover of hakuokai and inuyasha with everyone thinking she is a boy at first she starts off age 8 but grows into an adult with a tainted and dark past. Can the Shinsengumi save her when she ends up in their care. OC X Sannan
Relationships: Yamanami "Sannan" Keisuke/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: A trip into the past

Chapter 1: A trip into the past

First let me tell you a few things about me. I am a girl my hair colour is a mix of light and dark brown and my eye colour is a blue/grey with a golden ring around the black pupil or in between the black of the pupil and the eye colour itself. I have always had long hair mostly tied up in a ponytail. I am a slim build and have been told from time to time that my eyes change colour when I am either in pain or really mad like so mad that they can become cold dark looking eyes that would give anyone nightmares. Not sure if that is true though about the eyes changing colour. And due to wearing boy clothes I have been mistaken for a boy. Even with long hair some think I am a boy but I am a girl I tell you.

Now some say there is no such things as monsters. While others say the world is full of monsters. For me I have come to see that maybe just maybe I am the monster. I have done bad things in the past, killed so many under orders but I am getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to when this all started shall we? It will help if we did as you will know how I become such a cruel and self hated monster.

It all started when I was just a child. I was 8 years old when it happened. It was on my birthday July 31st. I was not having a good birthday as both my mum and dad had not bothered to remember then again they never really seemed to do birthdays, don't get me wrong we did holidays like any other family such as Christmas and New years. Just not birthdays for some reason so that was not the problem. No the problem was that on this day I had so far through no fault of anyone's somehow ended up falling over outside near our family's old well house. I had cut my knee on a bit of metal that someone had left most likely a visitor wanting to see our family's shine. Yes we get people who will come by our family's shine and shop our family's home is behind the shine and off limits to anyone who is not family.

Sighing I picked myself up letting a few quite tears fall. Yes it hurt but I knew it would be okay. It was at this time I heard something a sound of some sort coming from the old well house. I swallowed and steeled myself trying to be brave like the people in my books that I would often read. I walked calmly as I could and went into the old well house. I looked around but could not see or find anything that would have made a noise, then I heard it again the noise. It seemed to be coming from inside the well. I walked over and looked down. There was nothing there I took a step back and turned around thinking that maybe just maybe I had read way to may books as of late. I had not even taken anymore steps when it felt like something had grabbed my shoulders both of them and pulled back into the well.

I had this falling feeling as I saw that I had fallen into the well. My eyes widen thinking of how much trouble I was going to get into. I knew I could climb out as was wearing my karate outfit. It was black so there would not be any noticeable marks. I landed hitting the back of my head making my eyes close, just for a second I swear. When I opened them I saw light from above thinking that maybe my mum or dad had came into the well house. I let out a sigh and got up. I started to climb out of the well but when I got to the top I was shocked.

I was not in the well house anymore but I was outside I could see trees and the blue sky of early morning. Hear the birds and a river. I landed on the ground blinking around trying to make sense out of it. Did I knock myself out when I hit my head? The noise of footsteps caught my attention. Looking over I saw a group of men but strange enough they was wearing really old clothes from Japan the clothes looked to be from 1800's I knew that from watching anime like Kenshin one or that Hakuouki one. They was my best ones but I didn't know what to think. These men stopped and looked at me none of them seem to be friendly with the look in their eyes. One smirked and drew his sword. At first I had though that maybe they had came from a kendo class but I was so very wrong.

"Hay what is a little kid doing all the way out here alone? You look kinda lost boy maybe we should teach you not to stare" One guy said as he pointed his sword at me. I closed my eyes thinking that this was it I am either having a nightmare and will wake up or I will die here. Yeah I know I was a strange kid. It was at this moment that I heard the sound of something slicing flesh and a sword being knocked out of the guy's hand as well as pained cries and dying breathes. Opening my eyes I looked up into the eyes of something that was not from this world. No one was like that he had golden eyes long flowing pure snow white hair two purple stripes on both side of his face, and his ears was pointed. Like an elf from lord of the rings or a Vulcan from star trek. Looking at the hand in which he held a sword I saw the fingernails looked more like claws.

No this was not Shesshomaru but he did look so much like him and this would be the person to rename me, my old name was Lisa but he did not like and claimed to find the name to hard and so renamed me Tenma and even gave me his last name which was Himura. His eyes narrowed coldly towards me as he looked down at me. "Pathetic" he simply said as he sheathed his sword, which I took note of and saw it looked much like a long sword a katana. However this sword looked more custom made even the sheath looked custom made. I must have been looking for too long as the demon before me let out a growl. "Well are you going to thank me boy?" He said in such a harsh cold icy tone. Shaking like a leaf I said, "Th...thank y...you" With cold unreadable eyes this demon reach out and grabbed the back of my karate top and slung me over his broad shoulders. Then he stated to walk off away from the well. This I would later learn would be the man or demon who trained me to be a female warrior without knowing I was a female until one of my most life changing battles.

The man's name or the demon's name was Tenshi and yes he was a dog demon a full one much like Shesshomaru. He just didn't have a moon symbol on his forehead. He was a master of a powerful sword style known as the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style that's right the same sword style that Kenshin knows from that one anime. I trained for 3 years and had only needed two lessons more to have mastered the style that I was being taught. However this is where I began to fall into a deadly trap and my sensei Tenshi would not save me this time. I had taken to job along side my friend Momo chan. She like myself had also learned the same sword style I had by Tenshi and had also on top of it learned taijutsu or hand to hand combat. I was 11 while she was 16. She was for all of my training like a big sister to the point I had even called her so. And she would always call me her little sister sometimes due to me being dressed as a boy her little brother, this was in order to keep me more safe. Tenshi sensei never knew or if he did never showed he knew as he always kept calling me boy.

Momo chan looked up at me smiling she had told her father that I was a boy as she wanted a friend that was a girl, and that no one but her would know, her father also a warrior walked next to her looking at me and believing me to be a boy smiled and said, "We have a job to kill a demon from a lord's castle. Now Himura kun I know you know the same sword style as my daughter but you also know how to use a chain scythe from me. You are 11 now and old enough to go into battle." I nodded feeling a little scared and worried. "Yes sir" I said to him as I got my weapons ready. Once dressed in my demon slayer outfit that Momo chan's father had given me we moved out to the lord's castle.

Once there we battled a big demon I was skilled enough to cut some of it's many legs. However this was a trap that I and the other demon slayers had fallen into. A thread fall onto my neck. This thread would serve as a link to control me forcing me to kill the others. My chain scythe sliced and cut through air killing everyone it hit. Slicing them apart like a knife cutting through butter. For me it was like being stuck in a nightmare. Momo chan's face watched on in horror. "Tenma chan what are you doing? Why have you slain my father and the others?" She asked fear in her eyes as she asked the question. I didn't reply as I went to fight her. Momo being fast due to the same sword style dodged my attack.

"Stop it Tenma chan" came Momo's voice. She had noticed the thread that was linked to me and the one who was controlling me. She kicked me and went to kill the one who controlled my mind. However before she could get to that person she was killed by my chain scythe. Her head fell to the ground blood pouring out soaking the dirt beneath my very feet. I was released from the link shaking I to fell to my knees and cried out, "Momo chan what have I done?" The guards however vanished leaving behind what looked like a man with long black hair and dark soulless eyes. Looking at me he said, "Do you want to remember? I can take away all your memories and you can come and work for me Tenma chan"


	2. Chapter 2: Caught in a nightmare

Chapter 2: Caught in a nightmare

I had my memories taken away from me. The man that had taken them was a demon called Naraku. I was made to kill and do evil and unspeakable things. One night I was told to watch a hostage. It was a little girl age 5 called Kisa, she was kinda cute short golden hair and lovely golden eyes. I walked into the room that she was being held to keep a closer watch on her. I sat down next to her as the door closed. It took a while before Kisa woke up, she looked up at me and blinked. "Huh? Did you get caught by the demons too?" She asked. "Let's get away from here together" I looked at her my eyes showing a bit of confusion then I spoke. "No I am here to watch you and make sure you stay in this room" I saw her eyes look sad as she muttered a "oh" some time had passed as we sat, the girl took this time to talk to me or to try and get me to talk. "So what's your favourite colour or food? Do you melons or rice balls?" I sighed before replying "I like rice balls and the colour purple, you sure do talk a lot don't you?"

Kisa let out a sigh, "yeah I get lonely when it's really quite." Her face brighten up as she then said in a very happy light voice. "Hey would you be my friend? We can talk and play together and we won't be lonely if we have each other" her face was bright as her smile seemed to reach her eyes. She looked so happy when she asked me that. "Umm sure what's your name? I am Himura Tenma" I tell her. She beamed up at me and told me her name was Kisa. She also told me that she didn't have a last name. So I gave her mine now she was Himura Kisa. "So where are you from? Do you have any brother's or sisters?" she asked me my response was, "I don't remember I forgot" She blinked and said "I never heard of anyone forgetting everything" she didn't ask me anymore questions. It was this time I heard Naraku's voice say "Take her out the back and into the forest once there wait until I tell you what to do"

My eyes dulled as I got up and looked at young Kisa. "Come we must go now" I told her and took her hand in mine. I lead her outside and start to head towards the forest. Naraku's voice filled my head. "Tie her up and kill her" it said I looked at Kisa her golden eyes look up at me with that big smile on her face like the sun beaming up at me. "I need to tie you up please don't worry" came my voice Kisa blinked and asked, "buy why Tenma chan?" I didn't reply as I took the rope out of my sleeve and began to tie her up. It was a lose tie so not to hurt her. I felt the pulse of Naraku's voice and command. "Take your chain scythe and kill her." I took hold of my chain scythe and held it in front of myself and slowly raised it above me and her. Kisa's eyes widen "what are you doing Tenma chan?" I could see the fear in her eyes and something just felt wrong as if something was tugging at my heart. "Kill her" the voice commanded but I was frozen in place.

The wind blew through the forest a set of footsteps coming this way. I soon got the feeling of being watched. I turned my face to see Tenshi sensei. His cold golden eyes sent ice cold daggers at me. Tenshi sensei's voice soon filled the air. "So this is where you have been idiot apprentice. Under that vermin's control I see." He readied his claws flexing them as he watched me. I stood up and turned to fully face him. Holding up the chain scythe I turned my weapon towards him. Kisa's sweet voice filled the air as I heard her say, "no please don't Tenma onee chan. I know you don't want to hurt anyone." her voice pleading with me. Tenshi sensei smirked a chilling cold smirk as he said, "oh so you turn your blade on me do you idiot apprentice? Even after all the things I have done for you, gave you my clan's family's last name. Taught you swordsmanship gave you a home and even taught you to live in this world. How ungrateful you are to your poor sensei."

I didn't move even with Naraku's voice now telling me to kill my sensei. Tenshi sensei shifted his feet and said, "If you want to attack then do so but I won't hold back." With that I rash at him holding my chain scythe above my head as Tenshi sensei knocked my weapon out of my hand with one of his clawed hands while the other clawed hand wrapped around my neck stopping me fully. I stare into my sensei's eyes with a blank look one that is not really seeing or even knowing who they are looking at. 'Tenma kun can't seem to recognise me. Is as if my student feels no fear no pain. I won't do Naraku's dirty work. I will not kill my student' thought Tenshi sensei. With that thought running through Tenshi sensei's he dropped me on the ground, I landed with a thud got up dashed to pick up my dropped chain scythe and then took off running. Not killing either of them for some reason I too was unable to kill Kisa and my sensei.

Time passed and I have killed so many I have also met on a few times Kisa she seemed for some reason to care about me or trust me, even after all the evil and cruel things I have been force to do. And for some reason I can't seem to kill her let alone harm her. I have also seen my sensei but all his done is either knocked me out and left me or moved with lighting speed away from me, almost as if he won't kill me I am not sure if it is pity or kindness I don't think I deserve his kindness after what I have done. This continued for quite some time until the last battle against Naraku. I must say I am kinda of envy of Kohaku who got his memories back and has a big sister who cares for him. Although I have people who care for and about me I have no memories of my past. And that bothers me greatly. I watched the battle take place from a far. Not really seeing much if anything at all. But I know that it is happing and for some reason I have not been forced into this fight. But rather been force to stay in this little hut near Mt. Kurama or rather at the base of Mt. Kurama.

It was night now and I was sitting just outside the hut. I knew that it would be morning soon. The wind picked up and as the sun came up lighting the darkness and giving light by letting it's early morning rays touch the ground I felt it. I knew that in that moment Naraku had been slain/killed and that I was no longer going to be controlled by him. I sighed and got up ready to find something to eat before I would go into hanging dog a large village where the low of the low, where those who had done evil and those who had no where else to go ended up. It would be here that I would meet my make shift family and be reunited with Kisa as she would become a big part of it. It was in Hanging dog that I met two people well kids who was 1 year old then myself. Rukia and Renji. These two became a type of older brother and sister to me and Kisa.


	3. Chapter 3: Renji's story and Tenma's brief peace.

Renji's p.o.v:

Hanging dog that is where me, Rukia and at one point Kisa ended up and live. We were kids street kids and this place was where the lowest of the low belonged. The adults never gave you any slack just because your a kid. All the adults were either thieves, bandits murders or some other type of criminals. And us kids was nothing more then delinquents. The first time I saw Tenma was when everything changed. She was different. At first I thought she was a boy dressed the way she was. And how she acted and even had a sword and knew how to use it. She was tougher then any man I knew just like Rukia but unlike her she had a skill with the blade. Kisa seemed to know her and soon Tenma became apart of our family.

Our family started out with about 10 or 11 kids. We would steal to live mostly food, although Tenma was great at fishing and gathering food from the nearby woods we still stole food in order to live. We also stole clothes for ourselves. Any of our old clothes we gave to the younger kids like Kisa and Hiro they was the same age and seemed to get along. Life was hard in Hanging Dog and we hated every minute of it. It was on these mean streets that I first met Tenma chan dressed as a boy. She had tripped over one of the adults that was chasing us her voice told me and my friends to follow her. When we got back to the hideout that me and my friends or make shift family lived at we divided up all the stuff we got.

I gave Tenma her portion and found out that she never had candy before. One of the younger boy's was being picked on by an older boy and the little boy's candy bag ripped. Tenma walked over and dealt with the older boy without killing or harming him but talking to him. She then gave the younger boy her portion of the candy, I knew she wanted the candy for herself but she gave it away just like that. Kisa had noticed her and smiled a big warm smile. It was the first time I had seen the young girl smile at someone and then I found out why. She knew Tenma from before it turned out that Tenma was the one who gave Kisa her last name and had befriended her back when the demon war was around. Back when Naraku was alive but now that monster was dead.

I had not really heard much about the demon war only that a demon called Naraku would control others and make them do his dirty work and by dirty work I mean he would force them to kill for him. I later found out from Kisa that Tenma had been one of the people who had been controlled and forced to kill but she told me that for some reason she couldn't seem to kill her. For a little kid Kisa was both smart and brave as well as able to understand things a child of her age should not have to understand. Kisa had told me how she had kept her safe and how it seemed like she was able to fight some of the mind control but unlike a boy called Kohaku, Tenma never had a jewel shard in her back she was just being controlled by demon magic. And now she was free from being controlled, free to do as she pleased.

I could see she was a kind and nice person. She had nightmares but she always said she was fine. She even found a way to not make any noise when she had her nightmares to keep us from worrying. But I knew she still had them. She was also a good cook we loved her food and her smile. Later on I found out that she didn't have any memories about her past only of the time she met Kisa other then that time onwards anything further back she couldn't seem to remember. Not even who taught her how to use a sword. After all women were not really taught to fight with a sword or any kind of fighting style really. Men was the ones who did all the fighting and kept the women and children safe. So she should not have been taught but someone must have taught her as her skill was something out of this world.

When I look back I wonder just who taught Tenma to use a sword to cook and to be strong. I admired Tenma and had even began to see her as a sister to keep safe. Not that she needed it, she was more then capable of keeping herself safe. Rukia also felt the same way. We stayed together in that place looking out for each other. And before we knew it we had become a family. But like any make shift family we suffered our share of lost of family members. It had been 10 years since we had came to that place and lived as a family. But even that place proved to be to much for any make shift family of kids and when we looked around most of our friends had died leaving only me, Rukia, Kisa, Hiro and Tenma.

It was at this time a new war was breaking out near us. One that would last 11 years before it came to an end. And one that would change us forever. For better or for worse who knew it would leave deep scars on all of our hearts, more so the person I found out I couldn't even protect. This war would be later known as the revolution of fire. And would be one of the most painful memories I would have. All of us for three years went to a school to learn before this war. Tenma, myself, Rukia and the young ones all learned how to read write and became better educated this means we could get better jobs for ourselves. However Rukia got the better deal she got into a noble family and would lead a much better life then the rest of us would. I became a lieutenant of the 6th division where I found Rukia's adopted brother had taken me into the army for the up coming war. Tenma had joined the 13th sub Division as a captain as her skills was that of a master level or so it seemed.

This group we had joined was known as the light group and we would be fighting the dark group. At this time the war would have been happing in Osaka but never really entering the main part of Kyoto which was good at the time. A year before the war ended I had heard that Himura kun had left the war to become a wanderer she didn't even say goodbye which hurt me deeply, another took her place and he was evil as hell in the end he was burned alive and thrown over the side of a cliff I hoped he was dead. I knew that Tenma was just trying to spare my feelings when she left knowing that I would tell her not to leave until the war was over. I knew she was trying in her way to keep me safe by not being any sort of burden but what she didn't know was that I needed to know she was safe. And so I kept my ear out to see if I could hear any stories of her. Within the 5 years of her being gone the only thing I heard was that she had taken in a child about a year ago, nothing else floated up I was not sure if that was true or not as her whereabouts was still unknown. It was as if she had became a ghost and had vanished from this world. In that war we had lost Hiro kun who fell in battle. I briefly wondered if maybe that was why Tenma had left the war. Was it to painful for her to lose the people she cares about? Would I see her again? Would she come back to us or was she lost to us forever.

Tenma's p.o.v:

After everything that has happened I had left for hanging dog. I felt like a bad person and had heard stories that this is where bad people end up. Oh how wrong I was as this would be the place where I met Kisa again and ended up with people who cared about me and became my family even if we was just a bunch of kids. The first time I saw the people who would become dear to me I had tripped up one of the adults who was chasing them. I looked at them and said in a clear and loud voice, "follow me if you want live" then dash off down the streets with them right behind me. We had lost the adult man who was chasing them. A boy a year older then me said I was welcome to come back to their home. I agreed and followed him back where I was given a bag of candy, but never did get to eat any of it. I gave mine away to a little kid who was crying because one of the older kids picked him.

Life in this sad cruel place was peaceful for me. I would often be seen fishing, getting firewood and gathering food from the woods nearby. Even playing with Kisa and a boy called Hiro. Oh how I would miss Hiro when I got older. Life was carefree here I felt like I could put the past behind me. I still couldn't remember most of my past but I remembered Kisa and that was all that mattered to me at this point. I got close to a girl called Rukia and a boy called Renji. They are really awesome who have allowed me to be their friend. Even though I feel like as the time goes on we kept getting closer to the point that I could call them my big brother or big sister. Renji at one point found out I was a girl. He even told me that women must always take baths with other women as that was seen as normal. They could only bathe with a man if they was married to that man. I nodded in understanding but he also told me that I should still dress like a boy/man and act like one so I could get a better paying job and not get bothered by men who wanted something more from me. When I had asked he blushed and didn't say. I later learned that he meant there was men out there that would only see me as a sex object and not as a person. I know Renji saw me as a person but he was always trying to keep everyone safe. It was what made him a great leader.

Time passed and before I knew it our family we had made was small down to just a small handful of people. Rukia said we should go to school so we could get some better jobs for later on. We all agreed and went off to school. Renji seemed to be more smarter as he went into an advance class. Rukia got taken in by a noble family this was the last time I would ever see her again. But at least I knew she would be well protected. Me and Renji joined the Light group after school. The group was an army that would keep the dark group from destroying Kyoto even though the war began and was contained in Osaka. For 10 years I fought in that blood thirsty war, most of the time I went up against a man called Kaito. He was one of the best swordsman I would ever meet for a while. I felt myself lose a bit of myself each day in that war. Word reach me that Hiro had fallen he was so young just a kid to me. The night he fell I cried myself to sleep. In the morning I went back to killing every dark group I could. I even killed the man who killed Hiro. With only a year left of the war not that I knew that at the time I had enough and told my main captain so. He sighed and agreed to let me go from the war. But he threw me a reserve blade sword and told me that if I really don't want to kill anymore then try living with that sword. If I can make it with that sword then I am a better man then he is.

My hands have slain and taken so many lives even though I can now keep the nightmares to myself. I can not forget that I am a monster, I had gotten myself a name in that war and that name was Battosai the manslayer. I had heard that Kisa is now living in Edo, she was not married but I knew that with time she would find someone. I started to wander and became a wanderer for 5 year but 4 years of wandering I found a little girl no older then 4. She was very thin and pale. Her clothes was dirty and she had bruises that covered her body. I sighed as I picked her up gently and started to care for the girl. I found out that her name was Towa and like Kisa she also didn't have a family name. And like I did with Kisa I gave Towa my family name of Himura. From that day on I became Towa's big brother. Even though the child knew I was a girl she never let on to anyone else that I was a girl. She also saw just how bad my body looked. It was littered with scars all over some seemed to be more life threating. If anyone looked they would be thinking how is it that girl is alive. I couldn't say how I was still alive with all of those nasty scars that littered my body. I only knew I was and that was good enough for me.

In the first year with Towa I had taught her how to hide and how to play tag. Also how to cook outside. Even though I was always there to make sure that she never got hurt when we cooked. The girl was something and looking at her I had noticed something she had claw like fingernails. Something that only demons and half demons would have. I blinked at that but stored the info away as I didn't care if Towa was a demon or half demon she was just a child and a kind sweet little girl at that. I had learned that some of the members from both the light group and the dark group had joined up and became part of the government. Kaito was one of the men who had joined as a type of policemen. And so was Renji but he was more army base and was placed somewhere in Edo. I myself was not really all that far from Kyoto I had gone back to that hut in Mt. Kurama with little Towa chan in toe.

But even I had noticed that Towa would need to learn things that I could not teach. Things that I could not give her. She needed friends her own age at one point. And so with a heavy heart I set out to Kyoto to find a place for us to live so I could give her a head start and a fresh life for the both of us. In a year we had lived in Mt. Kurama just the two of us near a hot spring where the hut was. It was nice and peaceful but I missed the noise. I was now a full grown adult a woman but still I dressed as a man and even acted like one. I was 31 but I looked no more then 22 at most. I always did look young. We walked until we reached Kyoto, once there I found an inn and rent a room for both me and Towa. I had planned to find work in this place. Little did I know that I was being watched by two people. One of them I would later on meet and the other was someone who would change me into something demonic with just a bite.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone's watching me and I become a half demon:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this contains a rape scene read at your peril.

It was night when me and Towa chan got into Kyoto. I booked a room at the inn and left her in there to take a night time stroll. Unaware of the real dangers that lie on these streets. As I walked I got the feeling that someone was following me or at the very least watching me. I could not pin point the person but I kept the info of being followed or watched to myself. I turned down one of the many alleyways within the streets of Kyoto. My watcher or follower or stalker also moved but stayed hidden in the shadows. This was getting old and real fast so I decided to move this fight into the nearby road what lead out of Kyoto where there was less people and then move into the woodland next to the path out of Kyoto.

Once I had reach what I believed to be a safe spot I called out into the night. "I know your there watching me and following me show yourself." That is when I heard a low growl. It sounded like a wild creature's growl it was not human. I place my hand on my sword ready to draw if need be. I saw a pair of glowing blood red eyes shining in the darkness at me. The creature let out a growl as it with speed unheard of let alone seen before rush to me. I had pulled out my sword but that proved to be very little in this case. The creature knocked my sword away as if it was nothing. It flew a few yards still within my line of sight but I was unable to reach it. Looking at this thing up close it looked more like a wolf like beast with glowing red eyes and dripping fangs.

It had me in a death like grip it's claws digging into my shoulder. My eyes wide as I watched on in horror his fangs sinking into my left side of my neck. I felt his lips on my neck as he began to suck on my neck sucking up my blood. I gasp and began to struggle trying in vain to get free. I kicked wiggled and even punched but nothing worked. The Creature licked at my neck where the wound was as he pinned me to a tree. I could feel his body right up against my small frame. I could feel his strong muscles pressed up against me even could feel his rock hard cock through both my clothes and his clothes. I froze when I felt him this close. I knew he was a demon of some kind but I didn't know what type of demon. Before I could think anymore on the matter, the demon crushed his wolf like lips onto mine. My eyes widen in fear at this as I couldn't move I did taste blood flowing into my mouth, and that is when I noticed the demon's lip was cut and it was his blood I was tasting. As he forced his tongue into my mouth.

His tongue in my mouth made it hard for me to spit the blood out of my mouth. The demon made it so I was force to swallow the blood. Once the demon seemed to be happy that I had enough of his blood inside me or down my throat that he had forced me to swallow he let go of me but his body still kept me pinned to the tree. On this night there was no moon so it was dark out. I weakly looked up at the demon couldn't really make out what he was thinking but I soon found out. I felt his clawed hands slide off my Tanzen which is a winter coat that I would wear to keep me warm. Most men wear them but never a woman. Unable to move I could only watch as my Tanzen was removed along with my underwear which is called nagajuban both men and women wear these, showing my wrapped up chest. The bandages hiding my breast by keeping them as flat as I could get them in order to hide my gender. Not that it mattered now as the demon looked down at them, I felt his cock get a bit more harder. But what shocked me was that rather then rip the bandages he was able to untie them without cutting them. Letting the bandages fall onto my Tanzen and nagajuban.

My breast now fully exposed to the demon before me. I tried once again in vain but found I was only making it worse. His cock was rock hard pressing into my lower part of my body. This seemed to amuse the demon. I could see the smirk on his veil evil face. He licked his lips before his tongue started to lick at my breasts swirling round my nipples. He knew they would get hard in this cool night air. A small moan left my mouth which seemed to make the demon think of it as some type of cue. He began to suck my breast, while his other clawed hand untied my hakama. I felt him tug it lose until that too fell to the ground. Leaving me in only my fundoshi a type of male underwear and my sandals which had yet to fall off. However with that being said I felt my sandals fall to the ground, and felt the demon's untie my fundoshi. I was now fully bare before this beast.

I sobbed as his long thick tongue licked my body moving down to my lower half. His clawed hand parting my legs while one of his legs took over to keep my legs parted. His other clawed hand had been keeping me from moving around as much. All I could do was be helpless as he licked my body. Feeling that clawed finger slide over my bud/clit as he began to rub small circles which made me cry and moan softly trying to hold it back in even though I knew it was pointless. I could feel my body betray me as I started to get wet, something that he seemed to enjoy if his actions was anything to go by. I felt myself being forced onto the ground my back on the hard grass with the beast on top of me to some point at least. His tongue licking up my juices before he began to suck on my virgin opening. Causing me moan out and buckle my hips. The demon/monster sucking and licking my vagina making me more wet. He was eating me out as if we was lovers. I could even feel his cold wet nose touching my bud/clit.

I felt a clawed finger slide inside my virgin hole as he began to slowly finger me, while his thumb was rubbing circles on my clit. My nipples was rock hard as his other hand had one of them and was twisting it and rubbing it even flicking it. His mouth was once again on my other breast sucking it as if trying to milk from it. I was withering under him feeling a build up in my lower core. My vagina get wet running with my juices. Making it easy for this monster's finger to move in and out with some unnatural grace. He withdrew his clawed finger giving a big lick at my virgin hole before sucking quite hard on it that I almost cum right there. Moaning in a gasp voice as my body was lifted a bit, the monster place both my legs either side of his waist spreading my legs enough for him to see as he licked and sucked hard my virgin hole. I didn't know if I could last long as he lowered my legs but kept them apart.

Blushing in pure embarrassment at how easily this monster had made me moan, and caused me to become wet. I felt sick to my gut while this monster was having his way with me. I didn't even noticed when he had freed his own cock and was about to enter me. I only felt his cock at the entrance of my virgin hole as he pushed the head slowly inside making my eyes go wide. However this is how far he got so he never broke my maiden barrier. This is where someone had came to save me, or to see what was going on out here.

The demon froze with the head of his cock just inside of my womanhood. I heard someone's footsteps with that in mind the demon moved so fast even I was shocked. But not wasting any time myself I grabbed my clothes and bandages as well as my sword and hid inside a rather big and empty den. Some type of animal most likely use to live in this place but I was out of view from anyone. I re wrapped my chest flattening it again. And then started to get dressed. Once dressed I slowly waited I could hear footsteps getting closer. I looked at the hole waiting to see if anyone was coming this way.

I then saw the footsteps or rather the feet. Black shoes kinda like ninja sandals maybe looking up without making noise I could the person was dressed in black. To me he looked like a ninja. I knew he never saw me not once did he look my way. I watched him move and vanish I stayed for a bit then I to moved and went back to the inn. I slipped into mine and Towa chan's room happy to see that the child was still full asleep. I was a bit shaken about what had happened. I took a look at my wound on my neck by using a mirror that I had with me. I was shocked to see only a scar was left and nothing else. What had happened to the wound? Surely it should have been more then a scar. Normal people couldn't heal this fast. What was I? What did that thing that demon monster do to me? Was I changing? And more so was I safe to be around Towa chan?

I breathed a heavy sigh I felt like myself I admit a bit scared and worried due to what happened but I didn't feel any different. However that didn't mean much. I had recalled but not sure if what I knew was true or not. I recalled that some demons had the power to turn others into half demons and that sometimes the half demons would be fine as in they was themselves but other times they would lose themselves and become a type of monster that would need to be killed. I shook my head knowing I won't find rest tonight. And with that I gazed outside looking at the stars and I was determined to keep my human part of me even if that ended up being only my human mind. I swore that I would never harm Towa chan that I would keep her safe.

Morning came and I opened my eyes. Towa woke up I heard her sniff the air I looked at her and ask, "what's wrong Towa chan?" She blinked up at me and said "You changed your still you but your no longer a full human" I blinked down at her shocked. "I see so you know I am now a half demon. Can we keep this between ourselves?" She nodded and I knew she would keep my secret. With that we both got up washed and dressed and had something to eat. I had looked in the mirror again before we headed outside. I was shocked my hair was a lovely blonde colour and my eyes had changed. They was now a blood or ruby red but had a golden ring round the pupil. To me it looked creepy but Towa chan said she liked it as it looked so pretty. I had also noted that my fingernails looked longer like that of a demons claws but to most if not all humans in this day and age they would look like over grown nails. And I even had mini fangs which I noticed when I opened my mouth. They could be easy to hide by claiming they was just a little over grown.

Stepping outside I could see it was going to be a nice day. It was spring so it was still cooler then most days. Towa chan was right by side as we walked in the town to look for a place as well as work for myself. However we came up empty handed on both fronts. Making our way to a lovely tea room I failed to notice a pair of purple eyes watching me. We sat down and ordered some tea and dango's, and began to tuck in, the purple eyes watching our every move or rather my every move not that I had noticed. The purple eyes belonged a man with dark brown hair he was the one who was dressed in black and looked like a ninja. The one who made the demon that night flee. And now he was watching my every move or so it seemed at least. Little did I know he was only keep an eye out for anything strange as he had been ordered to by the shinsengumi. Keeping his eyes out in case there was an enemy that needed to be dealt with.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Shards

The day went by nicely enough I even found a old run down dojo. It was just on the edge of Kyoto. The owner wanted to sell it to move and I more then happy agreed to buy it. Once I paid for it I looked round and saw that it did need some repairs but nothing that couldn't be fixed. I found this place had three bedrooms or rather empty rooms that could become bedrooms. A main dojo room for training, a medium size kitchen, an indoor hot-spring, a storage shed and even a large garden with a back gate that leads into the woods. Also in the garden there was a well that had a river running under it. I found some old papers that seemed to be on some kind of shards that was red in colour. And something that I could really tell but seemed to be something that maybe a medical or scientist might be able to read and understand. So I put them back where I found them to keep them hidden.

I told Towa chan to wait in the garden or in the dojo and to not leave this place. I would return with items to repair this place. I left to gather up wood, nails and anything else I might need. Even gathering up some food for the two of us. As walked with the items for repair back to the dojo, I could feel those eyes watching my every move again. Not the monsters eyes but a different set of eyes. I shook my head sighing as I kept walking. I thought to myself let that person watch but if he or she ever tries to hurt Towa chan then they would have to deal with me. Once the items was in the shed I went back out to gather food for our meal tonight. I had already gave Towa chan and myself a small break by bring back some lunch. Now all that was left was getting some ingredients, for our meal tonight.

I picked up quite a few at the market and was about to head into the woods, the sun was still up so I felt safe but before I could I felt a piercing pair of eyes but again I chose to make it as if I had not noticed. As I gathered the food I took note that the person watching me was somewhere up in the trees. I picked up some edible mushrooms and some berries that I knew me and Towa chan could get. I found some wild mint and picked that up at well. Happy with what I had found in the forest I put all of that in my food basket, and then looked round for medical plants just in case as well as anything else I could use in healing up anyone. All the medical plants and stuff I placed in a second smaller basket then started to walk back to the dojo. I had also found a red shard and placed that in my sleeve as I was going to look at it at a later date.

The person I felt followed me all the way back to the dojo. I put away what I had gotten, and started to cook our meal for the night. At one point the person who had followed us had vanished most like to report back to who ever they worked for. Me and Towa chan ate our food. We had beef stew with a side order of rice. Once I was sure that Towa chan was fast asleep I went outside to train with my sword. I didn't want my sword skills to get rusty as I needed it to keep Towa chan safe. As I was doing that I heard the sound of a eerie laugh. Walking to where she heard the laugh she found it came from the streets more so just a little bit down where her dojo is. Turning into a dark alleyway I saw a man with red eyes and snow white hair. But his face was twisted into a mad man's look. He was stabbing his sword into a dead person. Blood slashed up soaking his clothes, as he laughed a wicked laugh.

I drew my sword ready to defend herself. The red eye man moved to me with inhuman speed. Ready to attack wildly as he could I caught every swing of his sword with my own. This went on for some time until blood sprayed all over me from someone spearing the red eye man's heart. The sword right through his heart pouring out of him. Soon the blade was removed and the man fell to the ground dead. Behind the dead man stood a man wearing the same jacket and head band, yet his hair was a light brown and his eyes although behind a pair or round rim glasses looked more hazel in colour. I felt frozen before this man even though he had a confused look in his eyes as he stared at me. He still gripped his sword but seemed to be waiting for me to do something. I took a step back and saw him frown as he took a step forward. "Strange it seems that you have kept your sanity even after being covered in blood. Yet I don't think your one of ours" He said his voice soft yet clear.

"oro?" I replied fully confused this only made him blink as he took another step closer. I took another step back my sword now sheathed but I knew I could get it if need be. "Stop moving I am not going to hurt you unless you give me no other choice do you understand?" The man asked me. I nod my head watching him as he moved close enough to be looking right at me. Our sandal feet almost touching as he looks down at me. "Will you come with me back to my headquarters" my eyes narrowed when he told me that. "Why should I?" this made the handsome man frown as he let out a sigh. Looking at me his eyes seem to be searching for something in my face. "You seem to be able to talk and have your sanity while most like that man I had to kill was driven to bloodlust and went mad. I just want to know something and I need you to tell me some answers to my questions. As long as you don't try to do anything to me or my friends then I will not kill you."

I blinked at him as he grabbed my arm, "now come with me" he said as if that was okay. He clearly took me not talking as a sure I will do what you say kinda thing. I breathed a sigh of my own looking up I said, "Umm sorry to bother you but can you please let go of me? Also I need to get back to the dojo to make sure Towa chan is okay as she is only a child and will need someone when she wakes up" This made him stop in his tracks as he looks back down at him. It was clear he was shocked I was talking about a child being left on their own. "You are caring for a child even in that state? How?" he seemed really confused but I felt even more so. What state did he mean I was fine. "Fine we will go there first to get this child then will you come back to headquarters?" I nodded "yeah I will follow you back once Towa chan is safe and with me" The man seemed to agree as he allowed me to take him to the dojo and get Towa chan.

I gently wake Towa chan up knowing that this man is watching my every move ready to attack if I so much as do something out of line. Once we have our stuff I make my way over with Towa chan in my arms as she is still tired. Her little head in the nook of my shoulder. The man has a strange but thoughtful look on his face as he watches me and Towa chan. But true to my word I walk with him back to his so called headquarters. Half way there we met up with one of the other men no doubt from this man's group as he to was dressed in the same way. Same uniform and everything but his eyes was so cold it turned my blood to ice or rather it felt like that when he glared at me.

He looked at the man who I first met and said in a cold and harsh tone. "Sannan san who the hell is that? And more importantly why is there a child in that fury's arms?" Sannan looked at the other man and calmly said, "Calm down Hijikata kun unlike the furies we know this one seemed to be more in control of himself and shows no signs of bloodlust. I thought we could take him back with us and question him however I found out that he is watching over a child so I am taking both of them back to headquarters with us. Once there we can think of what to do." I listened but had my mask on where it showed nothing. As if I had not heard and I hoped that both of these men would believe that, but I had my doubts.

We soon reached the shinsengumi's headquarters and I was led into a room and told to wait there. I knew they posted someone just outside the door. I laid Towa chan down so she could sleep. I the sat across from the door and waited. I must have dozed off as the next ting I knew it was morning and the door opened. My eyes flew open to look at a man with a spar in his hands. He was looking down at me before he said, "Hi I was told to come and get you the others are waiting for you in the meeting room. We have someone who will watch over the child so please don't worry, do you understand?" He asked a little bit warily. I couldn't understand why he was so warily of me. I nodded as I got up I had noticed that my sword was missing but my guess is they waited until I was fast asleep and took it so I wouldn't harm or kill anyone not that I could with a sword like that. And with those thought I followed this man to meet the others he had spoke of earlier.

The man looked at me again and he decided to talk to me on our way to the main room. "Must be hard walking in the sun I am a little shocked that you have kept your sanity what with all that blood that Sannan san covered you in when he killed that other fury and now the sun being out must be hard and painful." I blinked up at him he was tall with golden eyes and red hair. He also looked strong, but even all of that I didn't understand what he meant. Fury what is a fury I could play along that might keep me and Towa chan alive. "I am okay" I said to him knowing he would want me to say something. Plus it was only fair as he was trying to talk to me. The man laughed a little "your okay man I know how hard you furies can have it. You must be strong enough to not let the sun and blood bother you I am Harada Sanosuke" he smiled a friendly smile as he stopped at the door. "This is it they are on the other side of the door and don't worry they are not bad and are quite kind" he said as if to reassure me. I nodded and said, "My name is Himura Tenma" The door opened and I stepped in.


	6. Chapter 6: The meeting

I stepped into the room and could feel Harada walk past me most likely to take his seat. I just stood there looking around, I saw the Sannan san and that guy Hijikata kun. In the middle of them was one other guy who looked to be the one who was more in control like the main leader. A quick sweep showed that other then Harada san there was others here as well. A voice broke the silence, "You may sit there" I looked at see that Hijikata kun was pointing to a seat in front of the three main men one being himself the other being Sannan and the last being the unknown leader. I took my seat locking my eyes with each member that was in this room. I could hear the whispers mostly about my eyes and one saying "so that's the fury who so far has kept their sanity." Hijikata kun coughed into his hand "alright everyone settle down and lets get this meeting started." 

Soon the room went quite as Hijikata kun asked for Sannan san's report on last night. "Last night I took care of some failed warriors however this one not only saw it but I watched him and I could tell that the blood that got sprayed onto his clothes did nothing. He did not seem to fall to the bloodlust that the others had. Not only that but he was able to talk and keep a clear head. I later on learned that this fury was caring for a small child no older then I would say 5 at least. Even being a fury this boy seemed to have kept a clear and level head I know he is not one of our furies which begs to question who gave him the water of life who turned this boy into a fury?" I blinked at that what was this water of life? And what was a fury? Clearly it was something that was not human or maybe was human once like I had been but got turned into something not human. 

A voice from a man with green eyes then said, "Why are we having this meeting? Just run a blade through him" A loud voice from the main leader who sounded mad at hearing that, "Souji! That's enough we have to at least think this through carefully after all we still need to know things." The man Souji at least looked a bit sorry to the main leader. Hijikata kun then looked at me eyes still cold as he spoke, "so tell us boy who gave you the water of life?" I looked at him trying my best to keep calm. "I don't know what your talking, what is the water of life?" I told him thinking that maybe he was on about the monster or demon that fed me their blood which I am sure changed me or was it the bite that changed me. 

I could see the annoyed look on Hijikata kun's face as one of his eye twitched. "Don't play dumb boy I know you drank the water of life, your eyes are proof enough. Only furies have red eyes like yours" he roared at as the main leader tried to calm him down. "Now, now Toshi calm down your scaring the boy maybe he was unaware of drinking it or maybe someone injected him with the water of life." At that Hijikata kun seemed to relax a bit. Looking at the man who had spoke he said, "Your right Kondou san I'm sorry I got a bit carried away again" Kondou san looked at me with a kind smiling face. "Hi sorry about all this lets start over shall we, I am Kondou Isami on my right is Sannan san which I believe you met last night, and on my left is Hijikata Toshizo" Then a new voice spoke up, "Hey Kondou why are you telling him all of this I thought we was going to interrogate the fury not ask him out to dinner" That made me want to laugh but I kept a calm straight face. "Was that wrong?" Asked Kondou and I let out a little bit of a smile. 

Sannan san smiled at Kondou and replied "no not wrong Kondou san but maybe I should ask the boy the questions. It might go better as he seems to trust me a little bit more then he does our demon vice-commander." Kondou nodded "if you think that will help Sannan san" and with that Sannan san turned his full attention onto me. "So you don't know who gave you the water of life, or what it even is then that can only mean someone gave it to you without your knowledge, in that case moving on can you tell us your name please?" I kept my eyes glued to Sannan san and nodded my face back to it's cool calm self. "Yes sure my name is Himura Tenma" I told him as I saw that he knew the name if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. 

"I see next can you tell how you came to care for a child while being a fury? You see most furies lose themselves to bloodlust and go mad but as you have yet to do so it has me wondering how your able to keep a level head as well as why a fury would care for a young child." The way he said it made me shiver a little. It was like he was looking at me as if I was some kind of experiment that either went right or went wrong. Swallowing I responded "About a year ago I found the child in the woods. She was thin and weak from hunger and it looked like she had been beaten. Her clothes and her face was dirty so I took her in and started to care for her that I did." I took a deep breath and carried on. "For a whole year me and the girl stayed even when I was turned into whatever I am now we still stayed together. I will never hurt or abandon her. I will only do everything in my power to keep her safe." I could see the shock and surprise written all of Sannan san's face, same went for all the other men here in this room. "I see so you only wish to protect the child" Sannan san's words was so quite that I am sure had I been a full human I might have missed them.

"Tell me Himura kun have you had any bloodlust yet?" Sannan san's voice held a slight chill almost a predatory air about how he had asked the question. As if one wrong answer and it would be game over some how. I shook my head "No I haven't why? Is that bad or is that a good thing?" I asked wanting to know. Was I am danger to Towa chan? He must have seen something in the way I was looking at him, as he said in a soft kind tone voice. "Oh no that's not a bad thing per say however as far as I know all furies at one point have bloodlust. For you not to have had it yet I find it rather intriguing. One more thing how long have you been a fury?" I thought back to that monster that attacked me. That turned me into this thing that I am now. "Two days ago that is when I was turned into this" came my reply there was gasp from most of the men and I heard Sano's voice say, "two days." 

"I see only two days" was all Sannan san said while Kondou san and even Hijikata kun looked either concerned or sad. It was Hijikata kun who spoke next "so just two days since you became a fury and so far you have kept your mind with no bloodlust. It seems that you are strong willed we will need time to think and go over the info you have given us. More so as there is a child involved, we can not over look both what you are or what you might be capable of" it was here that Sannan san cut in, "True Hijikata kun but maybe we should let the boy live and put him to work for us. It doesn't seem like he is from any group or faction. Plus if I am right the boy might be of some use to us alive rather then dead" I flinched at hearing how calm and casual these men seemed to talk about death. With all said and done Kondou san also agreed that my life should be spared. One of the men Saito san stood and walked me back to my room but before I was allowed to leave the meeting room I was told that the child Towa chan was with someone called Gen san and that she will be placed in the room next to mine. 

I walked into my room while the all of those men in that meeting room was most likely talking about me. I pulled the red shard out from where I had hid it and looked at it. Trying to calm myself down I was scared for both my self and for Towa chan. It seemed to be quite sometime before someone came back to the room I was put it. The door opened and there stood Sannan san. I looked up him watching him and waiting for him to make the first move. His eyes locking onto mine just like they did the first time we met. He was studying me I noticed as if he was seeing what made me tick. "Himura kun can you please come with me" he requested as I stood up and started to follow him. We walked until we entered a kind of off limits area. When we entered I saw more of those men with white hair and red eyes. They looked mad as if driven to some kind of madness. 

"We have decided to keep you alive, and to put you as a personal page as well as in a squad. You will be my page and be in Saito san's squad. Starting today you will be with me tomorrow Saito san wants you ready to train with the other men. Also you will have a uniform while out on patrol." Sannan san told me as we made our way into the hidden bathhouse that was normally for himself when he works late. He handed me clean clothes that looked about my size and pointed me to the door that held the changing room and the bath. "I know it seems strange but I would like for you to get cleaned up first, go take a bath seeing as you are still covered in blood although it has dried. Don't worry I will be right outside if you need anything" he said I only nodded hoping that he would not follow me in. Once inside I stripped out down and put the dirty clothes into a basket and the clean clothes in another basket. The dirty clothes was in a basket on the ground while the clean clothes was in a basket on a shelf. I then made my way to wash off before entering the bath. I was out of sight and out of anyone's line of vision from where my clothes was, as I relaxed a bit in the bath. I didn't know that Sannan san had came in once he had heard the water and taken my dirty clothes to be cleaned. 

No one's p.o.v:

Sannan san was cleaning the dirty clothes from Himura kun. As he is cleaning he sees a very long bandage which confuses him. He also thinks about the name, he had heard stories about a man slayer that was said to be unlike any other. He had told the others this when Himura kin was back in his room. Hijikata was the one who seemed to be most shocked, as that man slayer had vanished 5 years ago. And if what Sannan san thinks it is true and believes it then they have the real Battosai the man slayer in their den. Sannan san has been thinking that maybe just maybe this boy is the manslayer. It would be prove why he is able to keep himself in check and keep his sanity while as a fury. Once Sannan san had washed the boy's clothes he gets up and heads back to the bathhouse to return the bandage just in case the boy needs it. Sannan san doesn't know if Himura kun is hurt or not but if he is hurt then surely he should be healed by now? Unless something is wrong with his healing powers.


	7. Chapter 7: Close call

I was soaking in the bath, it was nice and hot. I pulled my hair over my shoulder, my back facing where the door to the bath was. Showing my scars that ran down my body and hiding any and all parts of my front part due to the view anyone would have if they did walk in. I was leaning a bit over thinking about how much my life has changed. In the 5 years of becoming a wanderer I had learned a bit learned to let go of some things and hold on to other things. I was so deep in my thoughts that I failed to notice when someone had walked into the bathhouse to return my bandages and had peeked into the room I was in watching me. I didn't hear their gasp as they saw all the scars I had on my back and arms. But I did hear them when they spoke to me. "Himura kun once your done please come to the study room that we passed." I froze when I heard his voice. Yet I gave him a reply, "okay will do" it was weak at best but I knew he heard me as I heard his footsteps go toward the door and back into the hallway 

With the door closed and once again I was alone I let out a shaky breath. "That was to close" I said to myself rather quietly. I got out and dried myself off my hair seemed to be more easy to dry and was even softer then before. My demon ears twitched as I listened while walking to get changed. Once re dressed and re bandaged looking once again like a boy, I walked out into the hallway and made my way to the study that me and Sannan san had passed. I knocked on the door more for manners then anything, "I am coming in" I say and open the sliding door and enter. I can Sannan san at a desk working on something he looks over his shoulder at me as I walk in. 

A small smile graces his lips as he speaks to me. "Ahh good your here Himura kun how was the bath?" he asked so calmly yet it still sent a slight shiver up my spine. "It was fine" I say as his eyes study mine. "Please take a seat next to me so we can begin work" I take a seat to his left. I look at what he is working on. There is a book with writing in it more so his hand writing looks more like a cash book. He moves that to the top left and pulls out another book. He flips through it until he gets the page he wants. "Himura kun how are you feeling? I ask because I found a bandage when I was washing your clothes and was wondering if maybe your hurt? If something is wrong with your healing abilities." I looked to my right my response coming out as calm as I could make it but it seemed lacking somehow. "No I am not hurt I always carry bandages on me in case Towa chan ever got hurt" I said hoping he would buy it. I couldn't read him even as he said the words I see. 

"The dojo that you was living in with the child Towa chan was it? Would you allow us to use it as a medical base for our sick and injured? Seeing as it was not far just two buildings away." I nodded "sure Sannan san you can use it as a medical base if you want." His smile seemed to grow winder as he thanked me then seemed to get right down to business. "This is a log that we keep based on the furies here and the water of life mix. We record any changes and any side affects no matter how small or how big." I nodded as he told me what it was we would be doing. Today we would be clearing a few of the files away into the records room and then we would go into Kyoto to get some items for this place, mostly a few bits of medicine and some tea as well as food. While out I was told that Sannan san and I will eat out his treat. Although this sounded good I just felt more on edge even though I was agreeing with him I just couldn't shake off that he wanted something from me.

We both got up and I followed Sannan san out of this part of the compound. We walked next to each other. I had noticed that he would steal a quick glance every now and then at me. I also noticed that his hand was always resting on his sword as if daring me to make a wrong move. Once we hit the streets I noticed that it seemed to be more lively then the last time I was out. I followed Sannan san as we got everything on a list that he must have made while I was in the bath. Once everything was bought we started to walk looking for somewhere to eat. I let Sannan san chose mostly as I didn't know where to go. 

He chose a nice quite café like place that served quite a bit in food items. He had a soba noodle salad while I had oyakodon (chicken and egg bowl) We ate at first in quite chewing our food and eating like anyone else in this place. It was not long before his voice broke my thoughts. "I saw that you have so many scars Himura kun do they still hurt you?" I swallowed the food in my mouth before I said anything. Looking up at him as he sat across from me I said. "Sometimes but not as bad as when I first got them" he hummed at my response. I watched him take a bite of his meal as I did the same. The food was good and not for the first time did I think back on my blood stained past. If Hiro kun had lived would he have been eating this type of food with Kisa chan? Would Renji san be joking around and eating with me and laughing about the old days? I missed them all but I stayed away for my own reasons.

I must have looked lost in thought or worried maybe even troubled. Because before I knew Sannan san's voice broke through my train of thought. "Something wrong?" I shook my head and gave a small smile. "No nothing is wrong I was just lost in thought sorry if I worried you" He didn't look like he believed me not that I can blame him. "You sure? You look so sad" I told him I was sure the next thing he said sent my blood to ice. "Your name I heard a story about a boy or man with the same name, but they called him by another name and that was Battosai the manslayer. Please correct me if I am wrong but are you that person?" My eyes widen in their own shock how had this man known who I was. Did everyone know? Or just him. Why was he asking though? "Your face tells me everything so you really are him. And yet someone did that to you, don't worry Himura kun" his voice silky smooth as he spoke watching me with curious eyes. 

I didn't know what he meant that to me. Did he mean my scars that was all over my body from my chest arms and legs? Or did him being turned into something not human? He seemed to even now trying to figure me out. Yet for all it was worth would he be able to help me if I asked? I doubt it he is human after all. I had found out while being turned into a half demon that I was able to pick up scents much like how Towa chan knew I was a half demon from my smell and still knew I was me. On top of that I found I could hear much better and see much more shaper then before. My ears twitched something that Sannan san didn't miss as his eyes travelled up to my hidden wolf ears.

His eyes fixed on them as he watched them move every now and then. I didn't know how to really control them yet as I was still new to being a half demon. For a moment I wondered if Inuyasha dono could control his ears when they moved or if this was something out of our meaning half demon's control. Soon both me and Sannan san had ate our meal. We got up and left Sannan san paid and we walked out back into the sun. For some reason it seemed to be brighter then it had. I blinked and shielded my eyes only for Sannan san to ask if I was alright and if the sun was hurting me or causing me some discomfort. I just said the sun seemed to be more brighter then before but it was okay. He blinked and nodded as we made our way back to headquarters. 

Even on the walk back to base I took note that Sannan san's hand rested on his sword ready to draw it at a moment's notice. I also caught him a few times looking at my wolf ears even though they was well blended in it seemed like he saw them as if he knew they was there. Yet for walk back he didn't say anything more. The rest of the day he had me feed the other furies, and give them water. Some light cleaning and passing him items for him to make the water of life better. The whole time however I could slowly hear the heart beats of those who was in the compound. My throat felt dry and it felt like a burn. My sense of smell seemed to increase but why? I looked over to Sannan san who was mixing something with the water of life. My eyes looked at his neck almost on their own. I frown at this as I looked away. Sannan san and even Hijikata kun had said something about bloodlust could this be that?


	8. Chapter 8: Sannan san's thoughts and Towa chan's feelings.

Sannan san's p.o.v:

I had walked into the bathhouse when Himura kun was taking a bath. Put back his bandage and poked my head in to tell him that when he is done with his bath to make his way to the study. As I poked my head in I saw the boy's back and couldn't help but let out a small gasp at how much this boy had suffered. His whole body from what I was able to see was covered in scars, littered in deep looking scars it made me wonder how could he even be alive let alone be walking. I felt something for him I hate to see others suffer and this boy had suffered. I made myself known and saw him tense not that I didn't expect that given what I had just seen of the young boy's back. 

When he got to the study we began to work. He was fairly a good page and did everything I had asked. I felt like I should take him with me when I got my supplies for the fury research. I even decided to take him out to have something to eat. Mostly as I can see how he is in the day time and what else I can find out. I found out that he liked or seemed to like oyakodon. He was a very intriguing person. I also wanted to know if he was who I think he was. Was he really the Battosai? As it turned out he was that man. And yet looking at him and watching him and even spending this much time with him, I couldn't help but noticed how sad he looked. When I asked him he seemed to me at least a little off. Maybe he was struggling with being out in the daytime and trying to be tough. I kept a closer eye on him for the rest of the day.

The most strange thing I had noticed about Himura kun was that he seemed to have fluffy ears like wolf ears, rather then human ears. They did blend in quite well with his strange hair colour. His hair was golden most likely due to be turned into a fury and yet I couldn't help but wonder why it was golden and not white. The Battosai hair colour from what I had heard was a mix between light and dark brown. I tried to picture it on this boy. I could almost see it and I almost smiled at that thinking that the brown hair colour would be better on him then this golden hair he seems to have. I found it hard during our meal to reach over and touch his fluffy wolf ears. But I managed to hold back. How could I have missed them? They was so easy to see now that I look at him more closely. 

I wonder if Hajime kun will notice Humira kun's ears. After all he does like cute fluffy things and this boy's ears do seem more cute then anything. Although I must not tease this boy he has been through enough without my teasing. I push my glasses back up as they have slipped down a little. As we walked outside I had also noticed that the sun did seem to be bother him. My hand went to my sword but I left it on the hilt ready to take action if need be, but I prayed that I would not need to end this poor boy's life. I had asked him about the sun if he was in pain or discomfort and like I thought he just said he was fine. Even on the walk back to headquarters I couldn't help but look at his ears. I briefly wondered if they had been a side affect from the water of life that he had been given.

Once back I had the boy do easy tasks. The other furies seemed to calm down when he took their meals to them even their water. Could these furies sense he was one of them? It is possible I filed that away for later. I started to work on the water of life, I could feel his eyes look at me before the boy had turned away. However I kept working on what I was doing. I will have a chat with Hijikata kun and Kondou san about what I have seen of the boy for this day. Keeping them updated will help us to see how long the boy can last. And to keep us informed of the type of water of life he was given. After all we had all heard about two factions that are also using the water of life. But we can never seem to catch them. Maybe one of them is the reason that Himura kun got turned into a fury. For some reason the thought made me sick.

Towa chan's p.o.v:

Today I was told that Tenma chan was going to be doing some work for a man called Sannan san. I was told that I would need to be good and stay with Gen san a man who seemed to be very nice and kind. I didn't mind I could still smell Tenma chan in the compound. I knew she would be okay she is strong. She is my hero after all as she is always saving me and keeping me safe. So I went with Gen san as he was doing his work. I asked if I could help him and he said that it was very kind of me to ask but he doesn't know what I could do to help. I said anything that is light I could help with. That made him smile and even got a chuckle out of him. My face brighten hearing the human man chuckle. I do like humans they are nice some are mean but I know a lot of nice humans before Tenma chan came to my aid. 

I was allowed to play as long as I stayed within Gen san's view which meant I had to keep him in my view at all times. At one point I saw Hijikata san writing something. I blinked and watched him without moving. I had heard him yell at Tenma chan so I didn't really like him at first. He must have sense me staring as he looked right at me through the open door of the room he was writing in. He blinked before going back to writing. I shook my head for a moment I thought I had somehow made him made but it seemed he only wanted to know who was looking at him. I went back to playing skipping along the grass letting the nice warm sun touch my skin. It was so nice and fresh outside. I loved being out on days like this. But I missed Tenma chan. She would play fun games with me like hide and seek or tag or even princess and prince a game she made up where I was the lovely princess who needs to be saved and she played the prince who saved me. It was fun I loved playing with Tenma chan.

Gen san was not as young as to play those games. He did ask if I wanted to play a game called go. I blinked up at him and asked him what it was. He told me and said he would teach me by playing a teaching game. I said yes and we began to play the game. It was hard but due to me being a demon and my mind working much more mature then any human kid my age I soon found I was having fun. Gen san seemed to be happy he even called me his little genius. I just beamed at the prise unaware that Hijikata san had walked past and over heard as well as saw the whole thing. Next me and Gen san did some laundry with me passing some of the smaller clothes that needed to be cleaned.

I was soon called his little helper and he even asked me if Tenma chan had taught me how to help. I said yes and told him that I love helping. And even told him that my big brother aka Tenma chan only ever gave me the easy stuff. I pretended to pout which made him laugh out loud enough for one of the captains to stop and look at us with a small smile. I did ask when I can see my brother and was told later at meal time. I nodded with a smile at least they was not keeping me from seeing Tenma chan. After all I had grown very fond of her. She was one of my very important people in my life. My other person was my twin sister. But I never told Tenma chan that I kept it from her as I didn't know where she was. But I was sure with Tenma chan by my side I would find her. Or she would find us, which always made me smile.

Throughout the day I had came to realize that my feelings for Tenma was that of a mother and child type bond or a big sister little sister type of bond. I loved her wanted her to be with me forever even though I know it was childish as I knew that she would not always be there for me. But I cared so much for her loved hearing her laugh and tell me silly stories when I asked for them. She even let me hug and cuddle up to her. It was a warm feeling I had in my gut and I liked it. I did sense at one point that Tenma chan and that guy she was with Sannan san was no longer in the compound. Most likely went to buy something they needed or something. I didn't mind I knew I would see Tenma chan at our meal time. My day was packed full of fun and I wanted to tell my adopted big sister everything. After all I love her and want her to be apart of my life.


	9. Chapter 9: Hunter of the night

I kept myself in check as much as I could. My throat burned the whole time the feeling of wanting to sink my fangs into something living made me sick to my stomach. Why did it have to be this way? Once me and Sannan san was done it was time to eat. We made our way to the meeting room where I had found out that was were everyone of the captains and the three leaders Hijikata kun, Sannan san and Kondou san all ate. I blinked when I was told that I would be joining them for meal times. "How come I am to eat with all of the captains and the three leaders?" I asked only for Sannan san to give a small smile and light laugh. "Because it was a request and order from Kondou san" he replied but I had a feeling it was to keep me under close watch. 

We entered the meeting room to eat. As soon as I stepped in Towa chan flung herself at me saying loudly and seemly happy. "Nee san" meaning big brother. Her little arms wrapping around me or rather my legs due to my height. I smiled down at her although kinda pained due to the burning in my throat and the feeling of wanting blood which I was pushing back. "Hey Towa chan I hope you have faired well" I said to the little girl. She beamed up at me and led me to our seat. We sat down and she told me all about what she had been up to while she was away. "I see that's nice" I said as I began to eat. The whole time unaware of both Hijikata kun and Sannan san's eyes watching me.

I ate my meal and got up Towa chan right behind me. She had asked if after we eat if we could play a game. I had agreed as I had missed playing with the little girl. We went outside and began to play hide and seek. I was it and Towa chan went to hide, she was always good at hiding. I counted to ten the whole time I thought about where she could be hiding. Once I had counted to ten I went to look for her. Hijikata kun had followed at a distance still keeping an eye on me. I got to the centre of a inner garden which only the captains and the three leaders was allowed as well as me and Towa chan. That is when the bloodlust seemed to get even stronger. I fell to me knees grabbing my throat. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Hijikata's voice called out. "Himura kun are you alright?" He asked he seemed concerned I opened my eyes unaware they was now more red then before. My fangs seemed to grow as I chocked out, "Get away" but he frowned before I knew it he had knocked me out. 

I woke up some time later feeling chains round my wrist. I noticed that I was in a cell next to the other furies. I also saw a mug of water within reach and a type of powder next to it. Sannan san's voice flowed through the air along with Hijikata's voice. 

Hijikata: "He told me to get away I think he knew something was wrong, I bet he is craving blood like the others. I am still surprised he lasted this long." 

Sannan: "Yes I am as well although I believe he has a strong will maybe with the medicine to suppress the bloodlust he will be alright and he could still aid us."

Hijikata: "Maybe but for now we need to make sure he is safe we don't know what type of water of life he was given he may need real blood for all we know. And I can't see him being happy if that is the case."

Sannan: "Agreed he does seem to have a caring side almost like he wants to change from being a killer to a kind person. Maybe he is trying to be a good person when he took in the child. In any case leave him with me hopefully I can help him it might be wise for him in my care while he is going through his first bloodlust." 

Hijikata: "Alright tell me if anything changes"

Sannan: "Of course will do Hijikata kun"

With that I heard Hijikata leave and Sannan walk towards the room I was in. "I see your wake, how do you feel? You should take that powder as it might help with your bloodlust." Sannan san said as he walked closer to me. I reached out and took the powder put it in my mouth and took a sip of the water. It tasted gross but it did help a little but not much. Looking up at him through tired eyes I replied to his question about how I felt. "I feel tired and my throat feels like it is burning." I took some more water. I watched as Sannan was writing what I had said down. I moved back a bit which caused him to stop what he was doing and watch my movements. 

"I take it you are calm now though?" I nodded at his line of questions as I knew he wanted to make sure of my state of mind. With that he closed the book and placed it on a table. Then he moved and unlocked the cell door and entered standing more closer then I would have liked. Not because I didn't trust him but more so that I didn't trust myself right now. I kept my eyes on him as I asked him " what are you doing?" He seemed to be taken aback by this as he knelt down so we was eye level. "I am just checking something don't be so scared I assure you that I mean no harm." His hand reach out and I noticed that he was reaching for my fluffy wolf ears. I moved back but didn't get far as I was already up against the wall. Sannan san seemed amused by my jolt backwards. "I told you I mean you no harm please just trust me" and with that he very lightly held my fluffy wolf ears and started to rub them between his slender fingers and thumb.

I blinked and blushed at what he just did. I felt him pull his own hands away freeing my ears from his hands. He looked at my face seeing me blush only made him chuckle. "Sorry but I just wanted to test something. It seems that they are real your wolf ears I mean. Tell me Himura kun did you get them when you was turned?" I sighed and gave my response. "Yeah I did along with my over grown nails that I later learned are more claw like. And I also seemed to have mini fangs but you already know all that don't you?" Another chuckle before the man before me said, "Yes your right but it is always nice to know that I was right about how you got them. Do you still need blood? If so I could bring you some animal blood" I gulped at that was it easy to tell that the powder did very little to help. Sure it helped but just not enough.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked seeing him smirk with clear amusement in his eyes. "A bit I will be right back with some blood for you please wait here." This time I laughed a little "Not that I can do anything else" I said moving the chains a little. I saw him close the cell door and lock it up before he left. I took this time to sit and think and I wondered if Towa chan was alright did she know something was wrong. I knew by now that these men would not harm her. But what about how she is doing? She must be worried about me. Did they say I was not well or something? Most likely I thought as I sat there. The burn was not as bad as what it had been but it was still there. 

A few more moments later Sannan san came back with a cup or mug full of animal blood. He unlocked the door and stepped in. He once again knelt down and this time he handed me the mug of blood. "Here you go I hope this helps." He said as I took the mug of blood. I looked at it my eyes glaring at the blood. "Is something wrong Himura kun?" I sighed as I said "It just feels like I have become a monster, that's all you know needing blood to live so I don't go and kill others" He nodded as he listened his eyes studying my face. I lifted the mug to my lips and drunk it all up. My throat soon stopped burning and it was as if everything was alright. Once the blood was all gone I help the mug out "here I am done I feel much better now no bloodlust left" Sannan san took the empty mug and nodded. He got up and walked back out locking the door once again and taking the two mugs with him, most likely to clean them. 

While I was alone I must have dozed off because I woke up to the cell door open and my chains undone. I stood up and blinked before walking out of the cell door. The moon from outside was shining in. I could see a faint glow in the room next to this the study. I slowly walked over to it but before I could open the door or say or do anything Sannan san's voice called out. "You can come in Himura kun I know your there. I believe your fine and no longer need to be chained up" this caught me off guard. I opened the door and walked in then asked. "Why are you still up? It's late shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked him. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "I was just finishing up come join me" I sat down next to him as he went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

"I am done come I will walk you back to your room as it is on the way back to mine as well." We both walked back to our rooms. Once outside of mine I watched him as he bid me a goodnight and walked back to his room. Once he was out of sight Towa chan came out of her room and asked me what had happened. I told to come inside and I would tell her. Once inside my room I told her that I had lost a little bit of control with bloodlust that I might need blood to live. She nodded and told me that there are demons who need to fed on blood in order to live. Most can live on any type of blood be it human or animal. And that she is just happy that I am okay and alive. She hugged me before saying she should get back to her room. And with that she left and went back. 

As I waited for everything to be quite and still before going out on my own. I thought about what the best way to do so would be. Soon everything was still not a sound to be heard other then everyone sleeping. I snuck out into the woodlands nearby and began to hunt down a few animals to drink their blood. I guessed I could do this every night to keep the bloodlust away. Once I was done I went back to my own room again and this time I went to sleep knowing that in the morning I would have Saito san's training, and patrol.


	10. Chapter 10: Captured Souls

I woke up and got ready for the day. I made it to the meeting room where we all ate. I sat down Towa chan right next to me. I was greeted by the men in the room Kondou san even asked how I was feeling as he had heard I was feeling a bit unwell yesterday. I said I was all better and we ate our meal. Once that was done I went with Saito san and began to do the morning drill. I trained quite hard and found that Saito san's training drills was quite a work out. It was not as hard as sensei's but it was still a work out. And once that was done I had a few moments before I would go out on patrol. I saw all the other men washing up but I started to walk away when Saito called out to me. "Himura kun are you not going to wash up? We did just train after all" I looked back and smiled as I said, "I just need to take a leek I will be right back to wash up Saito san" He nodded as he joined his men. I walk off to the bathhouse that Sannan san had let me use the first time I came here, knowing that there was a good chance that it would be empty. 

I walked into that part of the compound and looked for Sannan san just in case. He was in the study and looked up a bit confused at first before he asked, "don't tell me you need more blood Himura kun." I shook my head, "no nothing like that I was just wondering if I could wash up here in privet if that is alright with you." He blinked still confused but nodded and said I could. I thanked him and went into the bathhouse to clean myself up from the work out. Once I was cleaned I walked back out and said thank you again and the bye. Sannan san still held a confused look in his eyes but only smiled and wished me luck on today's patrol. If only I knew just how much luck I would need. I made my way back to the well where the men had luckily done washing up but Saito san was still there. 

"Humira kun here is the uniform you will have to wear it when we are out on our patrols today." He gave me a uniform and I put it on and followed him as we headed out on patrol. I walked next to him looking out for any trouble. My eyes sweeping the streets of Kyoto. Sure enough trouble found us, in the form of someone I had thought to be long dead. A cold cruel evil laugh so dark and sinister that it chilled me to the core. "Having fun there Tenma chan?" The voice I only heard in my nightmares called out. Saito placed his hands on his sword eyes darting around trying to find the owner of the voice. We was just on the edge of town ready to turn back when the voice had spoke. I felt stiff with fear shaking as the wind picked up. Then just as I had feared the owner of the voice seemed to just appear from no where. 

His eyes locked onto mine as he took a step towards where I was. Saito looked between me and the man eyes narrowed as he tried to guess how this man and me knew each other. I spoked shaking like a leaf, "it can't be your dead" that is when Saito stepped in front of me. I must have looked like a frighten child in that moment. I know I sure felt like one. The man laughed a chilling laugh as if this was all just a game. "Did I really Tenma chan or did I make it look like I did? I have come back for you won't you join me? You always was a good dog" it was as if he was mocking me. Saito's voice called out "Don't listen to him Himura kun he is just baiting you" 

"Tell me is he the one who turned you?" Saito's voice softer as he spoke most likely to make sure only me and him heard it. He ordered one of his men to go get help from headquarters. I frowned thinking back it didn't seem like it no I was sure that Naraku was not the one who turned me into a demon. Then again Naraku never really dirties his own hands always getting someone else to do the dirty work so maybe in a way he did just not in the way that Saito is asking. "If he did he used someone else. But I really thought he was dead it's been 15 years since I saw him" I was still shaken up but I could see Saito gave me a quick nod. 

"Who are you and what are you to Himura kun?" Saito called out making Naraku laugh even more. "Why does it bother you that I can still install fear into your friend?" Came the reply. Naraku's long index finger lifted and pointed at Saito I didn't like the looks of what ever Naraku was planning, for some reason that even now I know not of I rushed forward my sword drawn stepping in front of Saito just as something dark and evil hit my chest. I felt myself fall as something felt dislodge my sword falling from my hands everything feeling so cold. I could hear Saito's voice calling out to me but I couldn't quite hear what he was saying. Why did he sound so worried? 

No one's point of view:

Naraku shot out his soul sucking spell. Although the person it hits will still be alive and have a pulse their body will be ice cold to the touch, breathing will be weak and they will look very pale. The soul itself can be stored as a bargaining chip it was an old trick that he had used a few times. He also could put his own soul into a body but over time the body will change and look like his old body. What Naraku had not counted on was his old human puppet Himura Tenma jumping into save a human. Yes he knew she had become a half demon but yet it seemed she still cared about human life. Holding her soul in the palm of his hand he looked at it. Her colour for her soul was a dark golden dull in what it would have been if he had not force her to kill all those years ago.

"What have you done to him?" came Saito's voice full of rage. He was knelt beside the body of Himura Tenma. Checking the pulse to find a weak one. He took note that the fury that had joined him and his friends was ice cold to the touch. This worried Saito as he couldn't understand what had happen, did this boy this man just saved him? He held the cold body of Himura in his arms as more of the shinsengumi came. Hijikata's eyes widen seeing an almost lifeless body of Himura in the arms of one of his captains. And then seeing a strange man holding something that seemed to be floating in his hand. Naraku laughed again, "what have I done with him you say? Why I have taken his soul out of his body. But don't worry he is still alive however if his soul is damaged he may die for real. I was thinking of taking your soul Saito kun but it seems that my little cursed one care enough to save you." Hijikata glared with such hate that it seemed to be radiating off him. 

"Put his soul back you bastard!" Came Hijikata's cold hash voice that anyone nearby would have been filled with terror. "You want his soul back then come and get it Hijikata kun" with that Naraku floated away heading into the woods and towards the mountains. "If you wish to save his life and his soul then come find me at Yokai castle. I will be waiting and bring the red shard" with that Naraku vanished taking Himura Tenma's soul with him. Hijikata punched the ground next to Saito and the body of the fury he had been keeping a watch on. He knew that the boy was someone who although might have once been driven to kill now seemed to be trying to be good and the demon vice-commander had respected that as had Sannan san. He also knew that Sannan san would be even more worried when he hears what has happened to the fury he had taken such an interest in. 

They arrived back with Himura kun being carried in Saito's arms he seems unwilling to let anyone else handle his body. Once inside the shinsengumi's headquarters they walk towards where they keep their furies and where Sannan san will most likely be. Hijikata tells someone to fetch the other captains and even to fetch Kondou san and to have them meet him and Saito san in Sannan san's study. With that they continue towards the fury core base. Gen san is once again with Towa chan keeping her out of sight so she won't worry about her big brother. They step into Sannan san's study making the man turn round as he is half expecting Himura kun to ask him something. But upon seeing the boy's cold almost lifeless body in Saito's arm sends a chill down Sannan san's spine. His eyes narrow and he looks at both Saito and Hijikata then seems to yell out in fear of the boy's life. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!?"


	11. Chapter 11: Tenma's Soul and Tenma's thoughts

Floating that is what it felt like. I don't remember how I got here, where is here anyway? I couldn't see as it was so dark and so cold. So very cold why was it so cold? What can I remember? A voice he sounded upset, worried even but who was he? I can't see him can't remember...

No one's point of view:

Himura kun was laid down on a futon that was normally kept as a spare in case Sannan san stayed to long. The man was beside the fury that had taken him by surprise. His hand felt the boy head and he pulled back shocked to find the boy so cold to the touch. Once all the captains and Kondou san was in the same room as Sannan, Hijikata, Saito and Himura kun the meeting started. Sannan seemed to stay right next to Himura kun which caught Kondou a bit off guard. Hijikata coughed to get everyone to hear him. "I know your all want to know what happened to Himura kun I don't know all the details but I was only there for me to know that we have a new foe who is unlike any we have ever faced, Saito kun can you tell us what happened first please"

Saito: I went on patrol with Himura kun today we had just done our rounds and was about to head back when we heard a voice. It seemed to cause Himura kun to freeze he seemed to be scared of the voice. And I mean like real pure fear. I thought maybe this was the person who had turned him into a fury but he don't remember the man who voice came from being the one who turned him. He did however tell me that if it was that man then he most likely got someone else to do it. He also told me that he had thought this man to be dead as he had not seen him for 15 years.

Sano: 15 years so he knew him from before?

Saito: it seemed like it yes. And I don't think the man is someone he was friends with given how he reacted. Also the man wanted us to bring him a red shard I don't know what he meant by that though.

Heisuke: A red shard huh? You think that maybe Himura kun had it or has it on him?

Sannan: That could be true he does seem to keep people at arms length. We could search his room?

Kondou: That might be a good idea Sannan san

Saito: On top of that, that man took Himura kun's soul right out of his body.

Sannan: HE DID WHAT!?

Sano: Easy Sannan san we will save Himura kun we have to.

Hijikata: In any case we need to come up with a plan if we want to save the boy. So any suggestions

Shinpachi: He did what? What does that mean Saito kun?

Hijikata: It means right now Himura kun's soul is being held by the man who attacked Saito and Himura. And this man wants a red shard for the boy's soul.

Okita: So lets find this shard and kill the guy who so much as wants to hurt one of our own. Or at least wants to hurt or kill our little Battosai.

Sannan: Souji kun we can not rush into this without a real plan that man might have traps to bring us down. For all we know this could be what he wants so we need to plan carefully.

Tenma's point of view:

It is still cold but I can remember a face, well two faces really no wait three. Huh do I know them? One is a little girl a small child. She is always smiling at me telling me that she is not lonely anymore and for me to play a game with her. But who is she? Why does she make me feel happy? The other is a man with glasses. He seems nice and kind but there is something more to him. He reminds me of a cunning fox ready to trick someone into something. But why do I feel that about him? I feel a bit calmer when I think of him as if I can trust him but why if he comes across as a fox? The last face is also a man. With indigo hair and seems to be someone who keeps to himself. But why is his face so angry? Did I cause him to be mad? I don't have any feelings towards him other then that of someone who has to work with someone. Is he someone I work with? No that doesn't sound right but then what is it and why does he look so mad?

No One's Point Of View:

Tenma's soul floated above a bowl. Above the soul was images of people she could remember while in her soul state. The girl being the strongest out of all of them. But strangely enough the man with the glasses and kind smile also seemed to come in a close second. As for the third there was no much just a face and a very faint feeling. While the other two seemed to be way stronger. Naraku smirked at that as he looked at the images play out before him. "Hmmm such interesting memories, incomplete though they are I can see she holds at least two people closer then most." Tenma on the other hand could only think while Naraku held her life in his hands.

Looking at the soul Naraku wondered if Tenma ever truly got her memories that he took from her. She had wanted to forget killing the slayers, the girl she dared to call her big sister. She had cared for her but he had made her kill them all. But yet when Tenma had met Kisa and had been ordered to kill her she couldn't. Naraku couldn't understand why this girl back then couldn't kill that one child. What made her unable to do so? She was skilled enough and under his control but she defined him went against him. Could it have been something stopping his plans? Someone maybe that did something to the girl back then to make her go against his orders? He wanted to know who it could be but so far the memories have not gone back far enough. They seem to cling onto that man with the glasses and that child.

Tenma's point of view:

I feel so drained and weak and cold. However I don't feel any pain or hunger. Am I real? Am I even alive? I don't know anymore I just want to wake up. Why can't I see something anything a light would be nice seeing the sky or a bird even those people that I can't remember fully would be nice. I wonder what their voices sound like. What it is like to hold their hands or feel their hair. Is their hair soft? What about smell do they have a nice smell or is it something different? I wish I knew wish I could talk to them hear them and be with them. But why do I feel this way? Why do their faces stay the most? Are they important to me? Not knowing why I felt like this or why I could only remember those three people two more then the last one, but something told me they meant something and I wanted to keep that with me. Wanted to cling onto it.

Then a face I couldn't place came to my mind. A female older then I was at one point a name came with that face as well. Momo chan but who was she I felt sad seeing her face. Like my heart was breaking in two. It hurt so much but why can't I stop feeling this pain when I see that face? Why does her face cause such pain? I don't know why but it did and I felt helpless to do anything wanting nothing more then to cry but unable to. I hated myself not because I couldn't cry or anything that silly. But because I couldn't help but feel like I was some kind of bad person.

Unaware that my soul was growing duller by the minute. Unaware that my soul was becoming more tainted with these thoughts of self hate. Oh how I loathed myself right now. Unable to cry to get out of the darkness. To even speak only to think of these thoughts that my mind had, seeing the images of people I don't even remember. And isn't that sad that I can not remember them. I must be a bad person for not being able to remember them. I wonder what they think of me? Do they like me or hate me? Would they hate me and think of me as a bad person if they knew I couldn't remember?

No one's point of view:

Tenma's soul flickered like a candle as it float in mid air. While back at HQ it had been decided that the captains will go and save Himura kun's soul, while Sannan will take care of Himura kun's body. Kondou san will stay behind with foot soldiers to keep HQ safe. Sannan had found the red shard on Himura kun while everyone had been out of the room looking through Himura kun's things and keeping the little girl safe and away from this area.

It was while Sannan had found the shard that he had also found out about Himura kun's true gender. Sannan san's face held a blush when he had found out that the boy he had took into HQ was really a girl, well more woman then girl. But he had also seen just how bad the scars really was. He felt for her as it was clear that someone had caused her so much pain. But at the same time he was now forced to face the truth and would have to find a way to either keep her secret or he would have to tell the others. For now he would keep her gender and claim that time was more important if they had wanted to save her.

Once he gave Hijikata the red shard and they had left him with her. Sannan had started to gently rub her ears remembering how she had blush when he had first done so. He now found that to be kinda cute, and he noticed that the reason why she seemed to want to take a bath alone and even not wanting to wash up with the other men was because of her gender. She was hiding herself by pretending to be a boy. It was clever as she could pass as one and even had until he had found out of course. His hand played with a strand of her long golden hair and every now and then would rub her fluffy wolf ears. A somewhat peaceful smile had graced his lips as he looked down at her. Then he frowned seeing how pale she was and with his other hand he felt her forehead, taking note that she seemed to have gotten colder. This worried him as he knew the soul needed to be in a person for them to live. Without a soul the person would die within a length of time. However Sannan did not know what that length of time was.


	12. Chapter 12: To save a life

No one's point of view:

Night was about to fall as members of the shinsengumi rushed to Yokai castle. Hijikata in front leading them the shard with him. He was determined to save Himura kun, for Sannan san's sake if nothing else. He had never really seen his friend care and take as much interests as he had with Himura. He had wanted the man to smile more even talking to him when he had first brought Himura back and then again each time about the boy seeing his friend as he told Hijikata and Kondou what he had learned. It was like he had found a rare treasure or gem. And when they found out the boy was really the Battosai, Sannan seemed to be even more happy that they had such a strong addition to their ranks.

However right now that strong addition needed someone to save him. Even Hijikata himself had started to like the boy and was willing to give the boy a chance due to how he was trying to take care of a child. To him Hijikata had seen there was something wroth saving, as he knew the boy must have a good heart to look after a little child that was not his own. Hijikata doubted the boy had any kids of his own he looked to young then again some did marry young and had kids. However he knew that the Battosai from the stories that was said to be a manslayer who never fell for any female. For a moment Hijikata wondered if maybe Himura kun liked men. After all he did catch Himura kun going to where Sannan san would be working. And he was gone for a bit. 

Okita was in his own thoughts as they was running towards the castle. How did that guy even get himself into this, getting his soul sucked out of him. Don't get Okita wrong or anything as he would have done the same thing, but Himura kun was an outsider that they had brought in. He was also a fury which demanded a close watch at all times. They couldn't have a fury lose control. Then there was that kid as well. What if Himura kun killed the very child he claimed to only want to protect? Okita couldn't let that happen. And now that fury that idiot Himura was in need of saving he might just have to tell him when they save him not get into such danger or not to let anything like this happen again or he will kill him. That made Okita smile at that thought. 

And yet there was something that had bothered him. Something had seemed to him at least off with that fury. He had noticed that he always seemed to want to bathe alone and he didn't change in front of anyone. On top of that it did look like he cared about the child at least, and he did save Saito san from having his soul sucked out of him. That had earned some bonus points in Okita kun's books. He had liked the boy well enough as he was more well behave then Heisuke kun but he still gave him the creeps. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, he wouldn't live that down. He would just have to tease Himura kun once they save him.

Sano was having a hard time. When he had saw Himura kun's almost lifeless body being carried by Saito he had feared the worse. He himself had some respect for the boy. And after hearing what had happened his respect only grew more. He was pissed that some monster could take someone's soul right out of their bodies. He had always felt bad for Himura kun due to him being a fury or at least that is what Sano and most if not all the captains believed. He was very impressed with how the boy was handling the sunlight and how he was keeping himself sane. Most would have gone mad but the boy had not. On top of that he had found himself liking the quite calm boy. It was as if he was really a warrior of some kind. Then again he was once the legendary Battosai so it only made sense to Sano, and yet Sano just couldn't believe that the boy was really the Battosai. 

Shinpachi was also in his own thought about the boy. He didn't mind him but he had not really warmed up to him. He had noticed that Sano seemed to like him during meal times. But then Sano was friendly with everyone. It was just the kid's eyes he felt himself on edge but little by little he had felt himself becoming used to the boy being there. And when he heard about how Himura kun had saved Saito's life by jumping into save Saito from having his soul sucked but ended up by having his own soul sucked out Shinpachi wanted to tear the person who had done that to someone. Who had attacked with the intent to take one of his friend's soul. It made him sick that there was someone like that out there. Trying to hurt his friends and even manged to suck the soul out of someone that had saved one of his friends. He would have to take Himura kun out drinking with him and Sano and Heisuke. 

Heisuke's thoughts about Himura Tenma was one where he was alert but he did like the boy as he seemed rather nice enough. And yet he had not really gotten to know him, and that was because he could see just how much Sannan seemed to be drawn to the boy. He didn't want to make Sannan mad or upset, as he knew just how scary the man could get. And yet after hearing about how Himura kun had saved Saito at the cost of his own life or rather soul, he was going to try and get to know the boy much more. After all Himura kun couldn't be as bad as the other furies, right? 

Saito was at Hijikata's heals, he was very worried about Himura kun. The boy had after all with no warning saved him from having his soul sucked out. Was it painful to have one's soul sucked out of you? Saito thought it must be as he remembered the look of pain when Himura kun lost his own soul to that veil monster. He just hoped that they was not to late as they ran towards where the castle is. Saito had felt a kind of kinship with Himura. Warrior to warrior as if the boy had been through a great battle or war and in one way he had. Since learning that the boy was really the Battosai Saito had wondered just how hard Himura kun's life must have been before he vanished for 5 years and took in a child. Was he happy or did he have regrets? 

They was now at the castle Hijikata's eyes glared at the door almost willing it to but into flames. "Alright men this is it lets do everything we can to save Himura kun. Let's go" and with that they charged into the castle without knowing what was awaiting them. Naraku knew they was here he had set up a demon puppet as their first task to beat. He also knew they had the red shard. A smirk touched his veil lips as he chuckled to himself and then said to the soul that was floating, "your friends are here for you Tenma chan it seems they cared enough to come and get you, they even brought the red shard like I asked them. But I doubt they will last the night."

In the hallway of the castle stood a demon puppet, a man in a white baboon outfit or so it seemed was there to greet the shinsengumi. "Who are you?" Hijikata asked but only received a chuckle. Then tentacles made of what looked like dirt and wood shoot out. The men jumped out of the way of being hit and started to use their swords to cut the tentacles. They worked fast it was Saito who landed the killing blow. He sliced the puppet into half with his swordsman's skill. The demon puppet turn3ed to dust and seemly blew away as if it had never been there. The only thing left was a broken wooden puppet.


	13. Chapter 13: The battle for the soul

No one's point of view:

With one demon puppet down the captains went onwards. The moved through the hallways checking each room on the ground floor. One room had a demon a weak one but still a demon none the less. They soon entered into battle with this weak demon. Swords clashed as they fought this new threat. This demon unlike the demon puppet even talked to them while fighting. Mocking them for trying to save their friend. Telling them that their friend is nothing more then a monster now and that they should give up. This of course had made the men mad with anger. And they starting fighting even harder to save Himura Tenma's soul. 

Meanwhile back at HQ Sannan had been keeping a close watch on Himura chan. He would often stroke her long hair as her body lay there. Worry gripped him as his long slander fingers ran through the young women's hair and lightly touching her wolf ears that was soft and fluffy. He wanted to tell her that he knew her gender, that she should have told them. After all Sannan knew that the shinsengumi would never harm a women. She would be safe and wouldn't have to go out on patrol and risk her life.

For a brief moment Sannan began to wonder what was the woman's life like before she fell into their laps. He had seen the scars on her back and knew she must have had a rough life, a painful life. How many scars did she have? Was they all over her body or just on her back? He now knew why she had been keeping everyone at arms length. She must not have much trust or faith in people. Sannan san's eyes soften as he looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful as if she was just sleeping. He wanted to help her in the very short amount of time she had been with them he had seen her be rather calm, kind and although distant she was a rather good helper and worker when she was helping him. His own heart hurt when he thought that she would now need blood to live, and couldn't think of what she must have been feeling when she found that out, when she was turned into a fury. And yet she had seemly took it all in and acted more like a warrior then most men would have. 

Back at the castle the demon the men was fighting laughed at them. "Ha is that the best you fools have? How can you save Tenma chan if you can't even beat a weak demon like me?" It asked. This of course made the men blink at the chan bit. Was Himura kun a girl? Hijikata glared harshly at the demon and seemed to move more faster then before. "SHUT UP" he roared at the demon cutting his head clean off. The others just looked at their demon vice-commander wide eyed. Okita smirked at what he had seen. Did the demon's words make Hijikata lose control? Then again what the demon called Himura kun by saying Tenma then putting chan at the end. Now that Okita thought about it the name Tenma sounded more feminine and Tenma did have a more feminine look about him. Okita's eyes widen as he blinked could it be that who they thought was a boy was really a girl? Okita was already going to be teasing Tenma when he saw her if that was the case. 

Hijikata sheathed his sword, "come on let's hurry and find Himura kun's soul" he said leaving nothing up for debate. The other nodded and followed him. Sano whispered to one of the other captains "so do you guys think what that demon said was true? He did imply that Himura kun is a girl right? Or am I just over thinking it?" Saito was the one who replied. "You did not over think it the demon did imply that by calling Himura kun chan which is used when talking about a female, and I am beginning to think it might be true. I had noticed that Himura kun doesn't seem to want to bathe with the other soldiers or even change in front of them. This might be why if it turns out that Himura kun is a girl." Sano blinked at Saito and smiled as he said to him, "That is the most you have ever said without it being a report" Saito only spared him a glanced as they hurried off to find Tenma's soul.

They fought a few more demons each one weak, but still they made the men put up a fight. Once they got to the top level of the castle they heard a wicked evil laugh. "So you finally got here did you? And tell me did you bring me the red shard like I asked you to?" Came Naraku's cold chilling voice. Hijikata glared at the half demon. "We brought it now release Himura kun's soul. And we will give you the shard" He demanded. Naraku laughed as he held Tenma's soul in front of him for all the captains to see. They could see two faces they knew and the others they did not know. Hijikata looked at the faces of those he did not know and thought who are they? 

All the shinsengumi men that was there blinked at seeing the faces slowly moving. Fading into the next face with only a small few being seen more clearly then the others. Sannan san's face was one of those that was more clearer leading the men to believe at least Himura kun had a strong feeling towards their colonel. Although they do not know what the feeling that Himura kun had was, it could be something like respect or a strong case of friendship or kinship. Either way the men knew they had to get Himura's soul back. Naraku smirked seeing the looks on their faces. "I see that you didn't know that Tenma chan had feelings for one of your own comrades. I will give you her soul as soon as you give me the shard" 

Hijikata threw the red shard at Naraku who caught it with ease. Naraku true to his word threw the soul which as soon as it was no longer being controlled flew out of the open window and back towards the shinsengumi headquarters. Back to it's body, back to Himura Tenma. Naraku smirked at the men and said "thank you for bringing me the shard I hope we never see each other again" and with that he vanished into thin air along with the castle. It was almost as if what had happened had never even exist. But looking around the men could clearly see the dead bodies of the weak demons that they had killed. 

Back at HQ Tenma's soul floating into the room where her body lay. Sannan san looked up seeing this dull golden orb float in and hover above Himura chan. He blinked a few times as it slowly rested on Himura kun's body then seemly the golden orb sunk in. Himura chan's skin colour started to return and as Sannan placed a hand on her head he noted that she was no longer as cold as ice but was slowly warming up. The man's lips turned upright in a warm joyful smile. She was safe now and that was all that mattered. He watched as her cheeks turn a nice healthy colour. Her breathing had gotten better. Sannan moved his hand back as he watched her as if there was nothing else in the world to look at or see. 

Tenma's point of view:

My eyes slowly flickered open as I looked up at Sannan. He smiled down at me and said, "your finally awake Himura kun I am glad everyone was worried about you." I blinked up at him, I knew him and I smiled my mind was a bit foggy but I knew that it would clear up. "Yeah I am okay sorry to worry everyone" I said as his name entered my mind and I sat up. Just as I was getting myself to sit up I felt his hands on my back as he helped me to sit up. "How are you feeling?" Sannan asked me as he looked at my face with concern. "I think I am fine just a little bit fuzzy Sannan san" I replied which he nodded. "Understandable you did save one of our men Saito kun from having his soul sucked out. And in doing so you ended up having your soul sucked out." He told me although that was a blur as I didn't fully remember my soul being sucked out. 

"Himura kun I want to tell you something and please don't be alarmed, it's nothing bad or anything. You know you can trust us here we won't hurt or kill you I promise." As Sannan san was saying all this I was getting a little worried with how he was saying this. However I allowed him to continue in what he wanted to tell me. "Himura kun I know your a female, may I ask why you felt the need to hide your gender from me? From the captains?" I blinked as I remembered I hid my gender for many reasons. I swallowed as I replied, "I hid my gender because I know how dangerous it can be for a female. I didn't want to be killed but I also didn't want to be raped or sexually harassed, hiding my gender and learning how to fight seemed to be the best way. Thing is I can't fully remember how I learned to fight or who taught me to use the weapons I know. I also can't remember much other then the fire revaluation. Meeting and raising Towa chan for a year. But I have started to remember a face that seems to bring me pain" as I spoke I could see Sannan taking in my words. "I see I will have to tell the others, don't worry we can keep you safe no one will ever hurt you I swear" his words seemed to be so sure and genuine. I smiled at him as I said "thanks Sannan san" he handed me a cup of water which Gen san had brought not long ago.


	14. Second Meeting

No one's point of view:

The men who went to the castle came back to HQ. Hijikata went to talk to Kondou while Saito went to see Sannan, the other men had been told to wait in the meeting room, or just outside if they wished to wait until they had a meeting on what they had learned. Okita was the first one to moan once they was alone and waiting. "I hate this we don't know if Himura kun is alive or not and what was those things anyway? Calling themselves demons." Sano agreed he to was worried for Himura just as much as the others. 

Tenma's point of view:

I had taken notice that Sannan seemed to like running his fingers through my hair, which seemed to be down and not tied up. Had I let it down I don't think I did but I was not going to complain as it felt nice to have someone run their fingers through my hair, almost relaxing maybe that was what Sannan san was trying to do. Also every now and then the man would be lightly rubbing or stroking my wolf like ears. This in turn was making me blush a little as my wolf ears seemed to be more sensitive ever since I had became a half demon. Sannan had handed me a cup full of animal blood as he was unsure if I needed it due to what had happened. I was thankful that he was here, and was trying to help me. I took the blood and sipped it at first before drinking it slowly. 

The whole time Sannan was watching me, studying me and waiting to see how I was going to react. At that moment of me sitting up with Sannan's hands playing with the ends of my hair, Saito came into the room. He looked at Sannan with an unreadable look. "Colonel Sannan san there will be a meeting soon, Himura kun is also invited if she is up to it" Sannan nodded and replied, "of course we will be there soon." Saito looked at me and nodded before saying, "I am happy to see you are well Himura kun and I know the others will also be pleased to see your alright" and with that he left the room most likely to go to the meeting room. 

Sannan looked at me with a warm smile. "When you are ready we will go. You will have to put your hair up and re look like a boy again." He told me as his hands left my hair and reached into his robes to pull out a hair tie. He handed the hair tie to me and I accepted it re doing my hair and making myself look more boy like. A smile graced both mine and Sannan san's lips. He helped me up and we both started to walk towards the meeting room. On our way there Sannan started up a conversion. 

Sannan: "So Himura kun I want to know why did you save Saito san? Not that I am ungrateful or anything but you have not known as long and we have been keeping you as a prisoner of sorts. So I was just wondering why save someone who is keeping you rooted here?" 

Tenma: "Hmmm to tell you the truth I don't know why I did it. I knew what was going to happen but I don't know how I knew it. I have a feeling that I know that demon from somewhere, but I can't remember."

Sannan: "I see what is the last memory prior to coming into our care here? Before you become our prisoner I mean? Can you remember your childhood? Or any family you have?"

Tenma: "I can remember everything from age 12 but anything before that I can't remember. I don't remember my family, any friends from before that age. Not even who taught me how to use a sword. However that being said I do remember a face of a female but it causes me pain when I think of her."

Sannan: "Maybe you met the demon before age 12. I could look into if you like" 

Sannan's voice reassured me as we had reached the meeting room. I merely nodded as we walked in. I could see everyone was here, they was all looking at both me and Sannan, as we entered and took our seats. I sat almost next to Sannan but facing more towards the door. Something that I am sure everyone had taken note of if the looks on their faces was anything to go by.

Saito seemed to me anyway to be the same yet his eyes shone with something akin to respect and a little hint of amusement. Hijikata coughed into his hand and said, "Okay on with this meeting now that everyone is here." Everyone nodded and waiting for someone to go first. Hijikata started it off, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I am happy you are doing well Himura kun, we was all really worried about you" I looked at him and nodded a little unsure on how to proceed. "That being said we have saved Himura kun but I can't help but worry about that demon, he knows something and it seems that he knows our Himura kun as well." 

Sano's eyes widen at that, "How is he after Tenma kun?" he asked as Hijikata let out a deep sigh, "I don't know Sano I really don't know" Sannan then put in his two cents. "Himura kun also doesn't remember much about her past only from age 12, so it is possible that this demon knew her from before. Also I have discovered something about Himura but I think I will let Himura kun tell you" No one missed the parts of where Sannan used her rather then him. From that everyone in the room then knew that the demon that had called Himura by the chan honorific knew that their Himura Tenma was really a girl. 

I lifted my head up looking at Sannan and seeing him nod in his own way letting me know that I can talk freely now. I swallowed and looked at everyone looking at their faces as their eyes was fixed on me. "It's true I can't remember anything from before I was 12. Also I am a female by birth I am sorry for not telling you" I told them the truth I could see some had shocked faces while others blank or a knowing face. I heard Shinpachi cry out, "Wait your a girl? How? no way" Sano trying to lighten the mood replied "well why don't we strip her to find out" And Kondou yelling at that remark "What! No we will do no such thing" I was trying to hide my laughter. I looked over at Sannan to see him trying to suppress a grin on his face. It was amusing on some level. I could feel myself relax a little watching them act like this.

Once everyone had calmed down the meeting went under way. I ended up telling them how I had found the red shard while gathering medical herbs. I took notice at how Sannan's eyes lit up at the words medical herbs. It was then he had asked if I knew any medical skills. I nodded, but told him it was only small stuff like first aid and treating small wounds. He only hummed in thought at that. I told them what I did know from my past even telling them about an image of a female I knew, all things I had told Sannan already but now I was telling all the captains. Once the meeting was over Hijikata gave me a calm yet almost cold look. It was as if he had reached something. 

He looked at me and said, "Now we know you really are a female we can not allow you to be seen when the men bathe. So from now on we will be keeping you as Sannan san's page, still you can still go on patrol with Saito but only when Sannan tell you to. Is that understood? Oh and as for sword practice you will train under Sannan when he has the time. After all in the fury core where Sannan and you worked that first time, there is a training room as well as a bathhouse. So you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you. Also you will continue to dress as a man understood? Good" I only nodded with a smile. We all got up and slowly left the meeting room. Once back outside Sannan looked at me and told me to wait for a bit. I saw him talk to both Kondou and Hijikata. 

Once he was done he came back with a smile on his face. "Himura kun from now on you will be living in the fury core, as for Towa chan don't worry we have not forgot about her, she will live in the room we first gave you. She will be safe so please do not worry. The reason behind this is as you are a fury we feel it best if you moved into the fury core in a privet room. It will be next to mine so please do not fear about being chained up or caged like the other furies who have lost their minds and thus require to be chained up or caged." He explained I still didn't feel the need to tell him what I really was there was no need, I could see they was doing this to keep Towa chan safe and for that I was happy that these men cared enough about a child they didn't really know. "Okay Sannan san will I be moving in today or tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled and said "today your room has already been prepared mostly by Kondou san as he was going to make this change anyway." I only nodded and followed him to my old room to take my stuff. 

I told Towa chan about what is happing and she smiled and nodded. Even told me not to worry that she knows I will be alright. Sannan was watching us a look in his eyes told me this was not normal behaviour for a child to show. It made me wonder if he would start to ask about the child. About me and Towa chan would he pry into my life trying to find more out about me? What if he finds something about me and Towa chan? What if he finds out that Towa chan is not really my little sister. Would he get mad? Would he try to find her family? I knew she didn't have any as she had told me. But what if she had lied? I shook away those thoughts and got my stuff hugging Towa chan and bidding her a good night. Me and Sannan made our way back to the fury core in silence. Once we entered Sannan showed me to my new room. It had a desk a bookcase and a futon that was already laid out. I thanked him as I put my stuff next to the desk. Something told me this was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15: A wander tells a tale

The next day I woke up it was early as sunlight had yet to fully raise. Sitting up I looked round it took me a moment before I remembered I was now living in the same place as the fury core. I let out a sigh as I got up and got dressed. I walked to the shoji doors and left my bedroom heading to the training room the dojo part of this place to train. Once I entered I placed my sword in the corner and took a wooden bokken. Then I started to practice my sword skills to keep them as sharp as I could. I was so into my sword practice that I didn't sense or hear Sannan enter, nor did I noticed that he was watching me as I did my sword skills. 

I kept going until I had done my set of skills for the time being. But mostly because I was hungry I put the wooden sword back into it's place. I heard clapping and blinked before I looked at the source to see Sannan smiling and clapping, as he finished his clapping his smile seem to stay on his face. "I must admit Himura kun you are quite impressive. Never have I seen such skill with a blade." He prised me making me blush, which caused him to chuckle. "Would you like to spar?" he asked to which I nodded and took a ready stance and waited for him get a wooden sword and get ready as well.

No one's point of view:

A monk was walking through the streets of Kyoto. He had heard of a boy who wielded a sword like some kind of god. He had briefly wondered if it was the girl he had met that was always dressed as a boy during the demon war. If so then that meant the girl was alive. Did she have her memories? Or was she still under Naraku's control? Would he really let the girl go? He doubt it and the girl was mostly going to be used as a pawn all over again. The monk had thought the demon had died when his wind tunnel had closed up. But about a month ago the wind tunnel had came back as if it had never gone. This had led the monk to believe that maybe Naraku was alive somewhere and if that was the case then that girl he had kept much like he had kept Kohaku, would also be either with Naraku being controlled somehow or would be free until Naraku started to control her again.

The monk sat down on a bench under a tree that over looked the river. He sighed as he tipped his hat back a little and looked at the sky. Such thoughts that he had always hated to think on. Sango was also with him as their kids was grown enough that Kohaku could look after them with the help of Kaede. Also it had been 15 years since lady Kagome and lord Inuyasha had vanished. This had worried both the monk and the female demon slayer. Sango looked at her husband Miroku and could see the look he held in his tired eyes. Sango also knew the girl if only for a short amount of time. To Sango the girl was so much like her little brother that it almost pained her to think of. Could they save the girl? She hoped so she even prayed they could. Shippo was back with their children also taking care of them. So it was really just them and the two tailed cat demon known as Kirara. "Hay Miroku I am sure we will find her. And we will save Tenma chan" Sango said her way of given comfort for moth of them. 

Sano was out walking as it was his day off. He heard the name Tenma and knowing that there was not many with that name in fact he only knew one person with the name Tenma. He stopped and looked at the two before he decided to talk to them. "Hi sorry to interrupt but I heard you mention a person's name. You said Tenma didn't you? Is the person your looking for by any chance Himura Tenma?" Sano asked as both the monk's eyes and the female demon slayer's eyes went wide. Sango was the first one to respond. "Yes it is that is who we are looking for please where is she? Is she alright?" Sango asked a wide range of questions. Sano put his hands up and said, "woah calm down please miss. She is fine if you want I can take you back to headquarters to see her but I would have to tell my boss and we would have a meeting before you can see her." Sango looked at Miroku and saw him nod then they both got up and agreed to come to see Tenma and this man's boss. 

Sano lead them back to HQ without any delay or problems. He lead them to the meeting room and asked them to wait there. To add a guard he had spotted Gen and asked him to guard the door to make sure that no one went in or came out until he had got everyone for the meeting. With that he got everyone but Sannan as he had sent a massager to go and get him, the massager had told Sannan and Sannan told Tenma that he was needed an that she should relax for a bit but to stay in the fury core part of HQ. Once everyone but Tenma was in the meeting room, the meeting went under way. Sannan seemed to be more alert to Sano and the others. He also seemed to have some slight mistrust towards these two strangers that Sano brought in. Not that anyone could blame the man as they had nearly lost Tenma to a demon and now two strangers are looking for her. 

Hijikata looked at the two strangers and noted that one seemed to be a monk if the staff he had was anything to go by as well as the way he was dressed. And the other was just strange. She had a large weapon that she had placed in front of her, that kinda looked like a boomerang. She also had a sword next to her as well. To Hijikata this just made them look suspicious in his mind. Hijikata spoke in a clear voice that left no room for argument. "So please tell us how you know Tenma, who you are and what you know of Tenma as well as why you are looking for her?" He asked and waited for one of them to talk. He did not have to wait long as the monk Miroku spoke up.

"I will tell you but it is a tale that I implore you to hear and wait until I am done telling it before you ask your questions" Miroku said. After getting a nod he continued. "This all starts 20 years ago with a jewel of four souls and how it was broken and spread across Japan. And it also starts with a demon called Naraku who ended up having most of said jewel. Although in the end the jewel of four souls was destroyed and we at first thought that Naraku had died, it turned out a new jewel called the fire jewel ended up taking it's place 1 year ago. And about a half year later it to also was shattered and it's shards went all over Japan once again, and somehow Naraku came back from the dead a month ago. As for Tenma it was 20 years ago when we met her. She was 11 years old the same age as my brother in law was back then. And Naraku had Tenma under a type of mind control. That demon used her to kill other humans against her own will even her own family well all but one that we are aware of. The demon Naraku had taken away Tenma's memories which was why it was easy for the demon to control her. Now when we met her Naraku was not controlling her right away meaning he only ever controlled her when he wanted her to do something. Normally this would be something that would either benefit him or amuse him. But mostly it was when it would benefit him."

Miroku took a breath and looked at the others seeing their faces some with shock and some with horror Sannan's face held a look of pure hate towards this Naraku. He continued, "Tenma came across as a sweet kind and a bit shy at times kind of girl. She was skilled with a chain scythe and a sword. More so with the sword then anything but she was still skilled. She told us she didn't remember anything about her past, and that she only knew her name nothing else. She also dressed as a boy claiming that it was just safer when travelling and when needing to defend herself. In some ways she was just like my brother in law back then as well, the difference being their gender and that fact that Tenma was the only one out of the two who cross dressed. Both was under the demon's control but my brother in law had a shard in his back that was used to control him and Tenma did not have anything like that and yet was able to be controlled. Naraku took away all of her memories about her past, her family and any friends she had up until that point. Now that I have told you how we know her please can you let us see if she is okay? We are worried about her as she is like a little sister to both me and my wife here." 

Sannan closed his eyes for a brief moment. He let out a sigh as he replied, "she still has not got any memories of her past other then a war she fought in known as the fire revolution. She may not remember who you people are so please don't be alarmed if she doesn't reposed to you or recognise you. Also she might not look like she use to, you see someone or something did something to her that has changed her appearance. So she might not even look like the Tenma you once knew." He told them without telling them about the furies. Hijikata smiled at how clever Sannan had phrase his words to describe the change in Tenma's looks. Sannan got up and went to get the girl no the women whom he was starting to like. He himself couldn't think why he wanted Tenma to stay or why he liked her after knowing what she had done during that one war where she was a manslayer. But he did know he felt something for her weather it was kinship or maybe he had fallen for her he didn't know. But he found her somewhat of a puzzle that he wanted to solve. And maybe see what made her tick a little, as the scientist in him wanted to know why she had such great control over her bloodlust. And why her eyes and hair had not turned back to their normal colour. 

No one's point of view:

(Memory of when Inuyasha's group met Naraku with Tenma)

Naraku standing with Tenma next to him, the 11 year old girl dressed as a boy held a blank look in her eyes. Vacant and empty as they stared at the group of people before her. Naraku's cold evil chuckle filling the air. "Hello Inuyasha come to try and save another slayer I see, thing is although I made her forget about killing her all those people she is still suffering. You can't save her Inuyasha I have big plans for her. You should give up and let the girl die in peace. After all those painful memories it would be a shame if she ever remembers." The half demon Inuyasha had enough as had everyone else in his group and they tried their best to save Tenma and to get her away from Naraku but in the end it was hopeless. Tenma was taken away with Naraku and had vanished from their grasp. Sango and Miroku vowed that day to save her if it was the last thing that they ever do. After all she so such like Kohaku that they had to save her.


	16. Chapter 16: Memories lost but not forgotten

Tenma had not remembered who the monk and demon slayer were, she did seem to know the two tail cat demon though which seemed to shock Sango the demon slayer. However Tenma didn't know the cat's name, and yet the cat seemed to also know Tenma. The demon slayer and monk both said that they would continue on their travels to find the demon known as Naraku and this time they would slay him or so they said. They also said that they would leave Tenma in the shinsengumi's care. With that they left and leaving behind a very confused female half demon. Sannan watched them go until they was out of sight. With that he turned back to Tenma a smile on his lips or rather a smirk a dark smirk that only a few had seen before. "Well then shall we go back to the fury core base?" has asked and Tenma nodded unaware of his dark intentions. 

Once they was both back at the fury core base of HQ, Sannan looked at Tenma his eyes roaming her face before he talks again. "I would like to try something if I may to see if I can get your memories back. And to see what else we can uncover." However the way he said that made Tenma shiver unsure weather it was in fear or delight she just nodded, "excellent lets begin. Please sit here thank you" he said. The light hit Sannan's glasses making him look more sinister then before. Tenma sat down a shiver ran through her. "I am going to take some of your blood first to see if I can find out what type of fury you are and to see if it can help with your memories. Then I will make some medicine for you to take to see if that will help based off on your blood that I would have taken." I just blinked and swallowed before replying that it was fine and for him to do as he wished. This just made him smile even more. 

I saw him get a needle to withdraw some of my blood. He placed the needle down and rolled up my sleeve. One of his hands held my arm his thumb brushed it lightly making me blush a little, his touch was soft almost feather light to my exposed skin. Then his other hand picked up the needle as he held my arm gently but firmly and slowly and carefully began to take my blood. Once that was done he walked into a room I had not noticed but I stayed just outside not wanting to make him mess up on what he was doing. After all he was doing this all for me. I do not know how long he was or what he did but he came back out with a vail of forest green liquid. "It's ready to test but I must warn you that I do not know what side effects it will give you. Are you sure you wish to proceed?" He asked me his voice although soothing was also a little chilling. 

I nod "yes" I said as he handed me the forest green liquid that was in the vail. I took it and drank it all. I handed him back the empty vail feeling a bit tired and a little dizzy. I felt Sannan place his hands on my back and the other hand on my shoulder. He lightly guided me down into a laying down position. My head lay in his lap as he started to stroke my hair. I breathed in his scent catching faint mint and some kind of spice that I didn't know the name of but it was a nice smell. I drifted off into the land of sleep, maybe I will get my memories back in my dreams. 

No one's point of view:

Sannan looked down at her his eyes watching her breathing. One of his hands stroking her hair while the other one tracing her face and moving down her neck. Sannan leans down his lips only mare inches away from hers. He places a kiss on her lips a soft and gentle one knowing that she will not know that he has kissed her but also not caring if she knows or not. The hand that moved down her neck slips into her kimono top, and slides under her bandages. They lightly trace her breast feeling just how soft and supple they are, he longs to see everything that is her all the while seeing what makes her tick. Even though his hand and fingers can feel the soft skin they also feel some patches of rough skin, maybe scars that never healed right. 

He cares not as his fingers touch her nipple feeling it just under his own fingers. He pulled his hand away and out of the women's clothes. He chuckles to himself "No I want her awake to see what her reactions are when I do those things. Hmm but I guess I should watch over her, even maybe chain her up just in case." He says to himself as he picks her up noting how light she is in his arms. He carries her to one of the hidden rooms that is connected to his sleeping chambers. He then places her on a table allowing her legs to bend at the knee. The rest of her is flat on the table. Once her back is flat on the table Sannan starts to chain her wrist to the table and the her legs are chain to the table even though there is a bit of slack with those chains. Then he puts a type of strap across her belly to keep her flat on the table. Sannan looks at her like one would a fine specimen her long golden hair is hanging off the back of the table. Like a river of golden locks flowing endlessly down the back of the table.

Once again he started to play with her hair liking how soft and light it was. He knew it was getting dark outside everyone had already eaten and so everyone would think that both he and Tenma had gone to bed. Sannan kept watch as he saw her sleeping, a few small beads of sweat was on her forehead. And yet when he felt her forehead she had no fever it was just damp with sweat. To him that was good as it meant she was not unwell. His hand that had checked her forehead ran down her face and stayed on her left check. His thumb brushed her left check softly and gently. A warm smile made it's way up his face as his eyes gazed onto her sleeping form. "I wonder what your dreaming about if you will remember and have your memories come back or not. Either way I care not for that only that you remain safe my little golden swan" Sannan leaned down placing a light feathery kiss on her head. 

Tenma on the other hand was dreaming of swords clashing with one man no one demon. His golden eyes piercing through the spray of water from the waterfall in which Tenma and the demon battled, no trained. It was a memory a long forgotten one of one of the training spars that Tenma and her sensei would often do. This was one of the lessons where she would learn how to read people's attack patterns. Her sensei used a small amount of power on her to push her back before he kicked her side sending her sprawling onto the ground. Outside of the dream Tenma's body was trying to rock almost like she was having some sort of fit. However as her body was strapped to the table it didn't move enough to cause any harm to her.

Sannan watched his brows furrowed wondering what nightmare like memory could she be having for her body to be trying to move like that. He stayed by her side watching her as her body started to slowly stop from the shaking it had been doing. His eyes held a look of concern as she moans in her sleep. The moan sounded like she was in pain from something. Sannan moved to stand right next to her, his eyes watching her as she shivers even though the room is warm. Sannan knows that the shiver is not from her being cold but more then likely from something bad that is locked up in her memory. For a fleeting moment he regrets giving her that potion. However he does want to help her and yet right now he feels helpless as he watches her sleeping form. 

As he watches her he is shocked to see that a long golden tail has started to grow out of her back side. Two long purple stripes appear on her face. Her fangs seem to grow longer as she cries out. "Ahhhh grrrrr" comes her voice sending a pang of guilt and worry into the mighty man. Even her claws seem to be more shaper then before. And just like that Tenma begins to change fully, changing into what can only be described as a golden wolf. Her eyes open up pure blood red orbs looking round as she growls golden fur standing on end. She is still tied down but seems to be more on her side. Sannan's eyes widen as he watches her transform into a golden wolf. Was it the potion he gave her? Surely not however he can not deny that she has changed into a golden fur wolf. "Himura kun" he asks softly almost worried about scaring her. Tenma's blood red eyes lock onto his as she growls softly her noise twitches a clear sign that she is picking up his scent. And just like that she closes her eyes and changes back into her human looking form from before.


End file.
